A Fallen Fanfiction( With Cam )
by Fallen Angel from the sky 1
Summary: Luce an ordinary girl change town and school. Stuggling to cooperate in her new school, she meets a dangerous guy Cam who wants to get close to her having his own mission. She also meets Arianne a friend with a lot of secret. Eventually she will learn that she in not ordinary but the key to a never ending war and that she cannot trust anyone
1. Chapter 1

** CHAPTER 1  
Ι couldn't sleep. Tomorrow was my first day at my new school. Senior year actually. And i was terrified. I wouldn't know anyone. But at least I had Daniel ; that was something wasn't it? Pity that he wasn't in the same school and one town away. Daniel was my boyfriend a year now and when i moved from Manhattan to Brooklyn i though i would lose him. But Daniel wasn't like that. He had told me that he loved me and he would come and visit me. Holding on to this though i fell asleep.  
Next day i wasn't sure what to year. The principal had mention the students had to wear a uniform that they would receive after the first day. So I end up with my favorite skinny jeans and a black t-shirt. I actually wasn't the kind of girl that cared to much about this stuff. I brushed my long black hair and with a last look on the mirror i took my back and headed downstairs.  
-Goodmornig. I said cheerfully to my parents. My dad was reading the newspaper and mom was cooking. They both looked at me then smile.  
-Have a nice day sweetheart. Dad told me and kissed my forhead. My mom give me a quick hug and kissed me good bye and then i took off.**

My school was literally huge. Boys and girls have already filled the forecourt and more where coming. And there was me standing in a corner all by myself not knowing what to do. Since the bell wasn't going to ring any time soon I decided to explore my new school. When i reached the field my eyes fell on some guys playing football. And yes my school had a field. So i decide to sat at the seats. I took out my brand new phone and sent a good morning text to Daniel. He answered almost immediately. You to Luce. Call me when you can. Miss you love you. The text made me smile. And then something hit my head. Hurt.  
-Ouch! Immediately I put my hand over my head and rubbed it And then I saw what had hit me. The ball. A boy came over and picked up the ball. He was tall –very tall actually- with dark hair and pale skin with vivid green eyes. He picked the ball and stared at me. He was gonna apologise now i though.  
-You know you could simply have kick it back to us. He said. I stared at him. Was he serious? He and probably his friends were the one that sent the ball directly to my head.  
-And you shouldn't have sent it to my head! I said as i sit up. The boy smirk.  
-Sorry pancake my bad. I'm Cam. He told me and offer me his hand  
-Luce. I said trying not to look annoyed.  
-Luce…Sort for..Lucinda? He guessed and i gave a little nob.  
-I'll call you Lucy.  
-I don't like Lucy. I snapped. What was wrong with that guy? He smiled , the kind of half smile actually and his green eyes flickered to me.  
-Then this is one more reason that I will call you Lucy. He said and took a step closer. I instantly stepped back. I was about to say something but the bell rang.  
-Guess I'll see you later pancake. He said and walked away. Did he just called me pancake? Dear god, help me! I prayed quietly and turned to leave.  
-Nice ass Lucy by the way. I heard him saying. I came to a halt and stopped feeling my cheeks get warmer and warmer. I turned toward him ready to tell him to go to Hell or something like that be he was already running back to his friends  
Before all the students attended to their first classes the Principal gave us our uniform for the second day. It was a black skirt which high was above the kneels and a white shirt with an also black tie. It was kind of cute actually, i thought although i hated dresses and skirts.  
Lucky me was attending only 4 classes today. First was Biology. I took the papers that the Principal had just gave me and headed to my classroom. As i entered the building i was looking around. The entrance was normal with a huge double door that now was wide open. Opposite from the entrance was the cafeteria which with a first look seemed huge to her. I start walking down the corridor and reached the class with number 9. The biology class. I took a deep breath and walk in.  
-And you must be Mrs. Price right? My teacher asked. She was a woman with dark hair who wore classes and looked almost 30 and was smiling to me. I managed to smile too.  
-Yes. I answered aware of all the students looking at me. Of course they were. I was the new girl after all wasn't i?  
-And I'm Miss Sophia. Welcome to Sword and Cross. Now let's see..She said smiling at me and looked at the class.  
-You can sit there sweetie. She told me. I nodded and followed Miss Sophia's eyes and I found myself looking at Cam the boy i had just met. Great. Not having another option i headed there, dropped my back and took the sit next to him. Without saying a single word or even stare at him i fixed my yes on Miss Sophia who was explaining what the would do in general.  
-You won't talk to me pancake? He whispered. I decide to ignore him but i could feel his eyes on me.  
-You know pancake…Most of girls here would give anything to seat right next to me. He continue. That i couldn't ignore. I faced him and said.  
-Oh really? Because I would gladly offer them my seat. He smirked  
-What's with you pancake? Shouldn't be nicer to me? I almost laugh  
-Me? You were the one that told me…Well you know what you told me.  
-The nice-ass thing? Why? I wasn't joking you know. You do have a nice ass. He said his green eyes fixed on mine . Truth be told I have never seen such beautiful eyes but Cam…He was probably a jerk.  
-I also have a boyfriend. I said to my defense yet he smiled.  
-Good to know that pancake. That pancake thing had start to annoy me. A lot.  
-I have a name you know. I said sharply. God I wanted to slap him!  
-I know you do Lucy. He was a jerk a total jerk.  
-Just quit talking to me. I said and looked at Miss Sophia.  
-And now I want you all to take the microscope and tell me what you see. Write your answers in the paper in front of you. I turned to look at the microscope but Cam was already looking at it.  
-It's anaphase. He said and start to write. Yeah right. I took it and looked at it. To my shock Cam was right. I glanced at him and our eyes met.  
-You didn't believe me pancake? He asked  
-Not for a second. I murmured under my breath.  
-Whatever pancake.  
-Stop that. I said angrily  
-It annoys you?  
-Of course it does!  
-The I'll continue. He said a playfully spark in his green eyes. I rolled my eyes on him but said nothing.  
-Can't you just do us both a favor and stop talking to me? I asked as polite as i could. Never had someone managed to annoy me so much like Cam was doing now. Never. I was a calm, peaceful person who was rarely annoyed or angry with someone. Well now Cam had changed that. Because i was very annoyed by angry. And wanted to slap him. Or kick him.  
-You want me to shut up? He asked me.  
-Yes actually. And for a brief moment there I was thought he was really going to shut up. But then he smirk again.  
-Then make me shut up Lucy.  
-No even in your dreams. I snapped. Gosh why? Why has the person –the first person- I've met on my new school proved a jerk? Cuz Cam was definitely a jerk. By all means. He was attractive but also a jerk.  
By the time the bell rang I was on my feet. I took my back and head out of the class. Followed by Cam.  
-Interesting to let me show you around? He asked  
-No thank you. I answered and kept on walking  
-And why's that?  
-Because in case you didn't notice I don't like you. Cam waved his hand  
-Duh no way. You are a girl and I'm….Well me. The perfect awesome me. No way you don't like me. I came to a halt and looked at him  
-You can't be serious. Have you met yourself? Cam looked at me in shock. Hm..No girl had told him something like that before. I could see his surprise in all over his face. I didn't mean to but i smiled a devil may care kind of smile and then walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2  
I sat on a table at the cafeteria alone. Beside Cam i didn't knew anyone. And of course Cam wasn't counting as my friend. I didn't even liked him. And the all of a sudden a girl sat across me. She smiled. She has short dark hair with brown eyes.  
-Erm…Hey. I said hesitating.  
-Hey. I'm Arianne. And you must be the new girl right? The girl asked.  
-Yeah that's me. I'm Luce. I said and smiled.  
-Nice to meet you Luce. Well..do you like here? Arianne asked me to my surprise.  
-It's great. This place is huge. Nothing like my old school. I said honestly  
-Why you moved here?  
-My dad got a better job here…I said and trailed off.  
-Oh I see. You met anyone else beside me? Arianne asked smiling. Well…i thought but out loud I said.  
-Yeah I met someone…And I wish I hadn't. Arianne gave her a puzzled look.  
-Who?  
-Cam. You know him? Arianne's eyes went wide.  
-Gosh tell me you don't mean Cameron Briel. She said  
-Well I don't know his last name. I shrugged  
-If you met him…. You need to stay away. Arianne warned. I looked at her confused. I mean I knew Cam wasn't the kind of boy could hang out with but her tone was… very serious.  
-Why?  
-Cuz he's a jerk. And a heartbreaker. And also a douche.  
-Kind of noticed that…I murmured under her breath as i remember his…comment.  
-So my advice is to stay away from him. Arianne said. I nodded  
-I wasn't planning on anything different. I answered. Arianne smiled  
-Good choice. So..do you have a boyfriend? She asked  
-Yes. His name is Daniel. What about you? I actually kind of start liking Arianne. First of all she had talked to me. She also was friendly and she didn't like Cam just like me.  
-Nope. I'm single. The other girl said and the bell rang.  
-Guess I'll see you later. I said as i sit up  
-Of course. Answered Arianne.  
Next on was Math. And I as a normal teenager hated them. I went to my classroom and froze. God why me? I thought as i saw Cam smiling at me. First Biology and now Math. Great just great. I scan the place with my eyes trying to find an empty seat. And i found one. In front of Cam's desk.  
-Take your seats please. The teacher said. This time he was a man not older than forties.  
-Over here pancake! Cam yelled and show the seat in front of him to me. As i walked there i heard whispers around me from the girls. Guess every girl like him. I took my seat and fixed my eyes on the board as my teacher introduce himself.  
-I'm Ms. Cole and expect from math we will also do Latin together. Lets start. He said and start writing on the board. I felt something almost sharp touching me on the back. A pen. Cam was poking me with a pen? Yeah he did. But I ignored him and didn't turn around. But seems like this guy was very impatient as he didn't stop poking me. Rage flow over me and I gave in and turned to him frustrated.  
-What? He smirk  
-Nothing in particular. I'm just bored pancake that's all. I rolled my eyes. Would I go to jail if I'd kill him?  
-Then play with something…Or you don't have that ''something'' to play with? In my mind i hadn't blushed. But now that i said it out loud i actually felt my cheeks blushing. Cam gave me a cocky grin.  
-Well that..That you can check it out if you want. I felt blushing even more. But i thought of something smart.  
-No way. I don't wanna have a trauma for the rest of my life. Cam was still smiling  
-You do have some guts aren't you girly? He asked  
-Enough to shut up assholes like you. I answered and turned.  
Surprisingly Cam didn't said anything else to me till the bell rang. I took my back and walked out of the classroom until someone caught my wrist and I turned to face him.  
-I like you you know. Cam said having again this cocky smile of his.  
-To bad I don't like you. I snapped and try to break free but his grip was strong.  
-And I also have a boyfriend. At that Cam smiled.  
-Oh really? Where is he? Far away I guess. I tried again to pull back but failed again as his grip on my wrist was strong.  
-Let me go or I'll start screaming. I warned him and meant it.  
-That's what I want. I want to hear you screaming my name at the top of your lungs. He said smirking, his green eyes fixed on my eyes. The I realize we were alone in the class. Oh no. No no no. That wasn't good.  
-Let me go. I repeat.  
-I rather do this instead. He said. Next thing i knew was that my back hit the wall, and Cam's lips were on mines. And it wasn't a soft kiss. It was a rough one. I tried to push him and failed. His body was pressed against mine and i could feel every part of his body. My heart was beating faster now and i tried to push him again. But failed. Again. So i bite him or bite his lower lip. Hard.  
-Ouch! Cam said and finally pulled back. My heart was still pounding hard. No it wasn't pounding it was more like…dancing. How he dared to kiss me like that? Rage filled me again. He only knew me one day and he thought that i liked him? That i had fall for him? I walked straight to him. And slapped him. Before i could see his reaction I turned and run out of the classroom.  
Thankfully this was my last class for today. But what was with Cam? Hadn't he noticed i didn't like him? He particularly forced me to kiss him! God was he really so arrogant? I was officially hated him. He was the kind of guy who think he could have every girl he wanted. And I hated that kind of guys.  
As i walked out of the school i was happy to find a surprise. Daniel was leaning against his car smiling at me with his grey eyes on me. And just like that all thoughts of Cam vanished form my head as i hugged him.  
-I miss you to babe. He said to me. I pulled back and look him is his grey eyes. I loved those eyes. It was grey but inside them there was a spark of purple. And those eyes where now locked with mine.  
-Will you keep staring at me or show me how much you missed me? He asked  
-I'll choose the second. I said. I tiptoe and kiss him. He wrap his hand around my waist pulling me closer to him. His lips where soft on mine and i enjoyed kissing him. I've missed him so badly…And now after what had happened with Cam i definitely needed a distraction…And now my Daniel was here.  
-You have no idea how much I missed you. He told me. I couldn't help but smile  
-I miss you too. I answered  
-So…I guess this is the famous boyfriend of yours? I froze at the sound of his voice. I turned and looked at him. His green eyes was looking playfully at me.  
-Yeah..I'm her boyfriend…And who are you? Daniel asked him sharply  
-I'm Cam. Her new classmate. And I have to tell you that…Lucy is a great kisser. He said leaving me breathless.**


	3. Chapter 3

** CHAPTER 3  
I stood frozen glaring for Cam to Daniel and the opposite. He wasn't a jerk. He was an asshole and right now i wanted to slap him.  
-What did you say? Daniel said taking one step forward.  
-You heard me. Cam answered  
-Dan..Let's go. I said touching his shoulder gently. He hasn't believed what Cam had just said i knew that because i knew Daniel. But still…Why Cam was doing this? Had i done something to him without noticing it? Because there wasn't any other explanation for his actions.  
-Let's go. I repeat to Daniel. Cam was still smiling. Daniel looked at me and then back to Cam.  
-You're lucky. And whatever what you said meant…Stay away for her. Daniel warned him. Then he pulled me close to him and together we walked away from Cam.  
As soon as we left alone in his car, Daniel start driving without saying a word to me. I glanced at him and broke the silence.  
-You didn't believe him…Did you? I asked him  
-No Luce I didn't but I do want an explanation. What the heck did he meant? I stared on the road ahead.  
-We're going to my place? I asked and Daniel nodded.  
-Good. I'll tell you as soon as we get there.  
Thankfully my parents weren't home, so when me and Daniel reached my place they sat in the living room.  
-Now tell me. He said.  
-Well….He actually kind of…I start to say and I was trying to think how would i put the whole thing  
-Yeah?  
-He kind of kiss me…  
-He kissed you? Daniel repeated and I nodded.  
-Yeah..It was within seconds. I pulled him back and left and then I found you and then he came..and you know the rest. Daniel's hands turned into fists.  
-Then tell him next time he touches you he's dead. Why didn't you let him make sure of that back there? He asked  
-Because it doesn't matter ok? He's just an asshole and don't worry I'll never let him touch me again. And now if you don't mind id rather spent some time with you than talking about him. I replied. Daniel smiled and his eyes flicked to me.  
-You read my mind babe. He said. I went closer to him and kissed him. I put my hand through his sandy blond hair and the other around his neck. His hands were both on my waist while he was kissing me. His lips were soft on hers and she opened her mouth giving access to his tongue in mine. I liked the way he was kissing me and he never pushed me in things i didn't want to do. He was kind and sweet with me just like i wanted. That's way I loved him so much.  
-I love you. I murmured  
-I love you too. He pulled back and looked at me.  
-I hate this distance thing you know. I curled up to him and he put his hand around me. He was making me feel safe, secure like nothing in this world could hurt me while I was in his arms.  
-I know. But now that I have a car I will come over here every single day. He promised me and I smiled.  
-So..how was your first day? I asked him  
-Since you weren't there with me there wasn't anything special. He said.  
-Oh come on! Something must happened. I smiled and poked him with my finger in his chest.  
-No I swear. Everything was normal and boring. What about you? Did you make any friends?  
-Yes I met a girl Arianne. She talked to me and I really like her. I told him  
-That's good. At least you'll know someone. He said.  
-Yeah. I agreed  
-So…what now? He asked me arching a brown. I couldn't help but smile at him. I put my hands around his neck and gave him a quick kiss.  
-What now? I repeated with an innocent smile on my lips.  
-Well…I'm here and you parents aren't here…There's a lot of things crossing my mind actually. He said  
-Like? I asked  
-Things that goes like that…He brought her up to his lap and pressed a kiss against her neck and I smiled not moving an inch away from him.  
-And that…He brought his hand to her hips now and brushed his lips gently on mine and I kissed him back.  
-That to….He continue and started to unbuttoning my shirt. I brought my hands on his shirt and start to taking it off when the door opened. I jumped from Daniel's lap my cheek a feverish red and my heart pounding hard.  
-Oh sweetie you're home. My mom said.  
-Ye-yeah. I replied. Daniel sit up and gave a genuine smile to my mother.  
-Hello Mrs. Price. He said.  
-And hello to you young men. You can stay for lunch if you want. She said headed to the kitchen. When she left we burst into laughter.  
My mom hasn't a problem with me dating Daniel. She actually liked him enough. So things at lunch flowed easily. But after that he had to live.  
-Can't you stay a little more? I said in a small voice. We had finished lunch and were in my bedroom. Daniel smiled at me and kissed my nose.  
-If I could you know I would stay. But it's an hour away and I have stuff to do.  
-But when I get to see you again? I asked him.  
-I promise that if not tomorrow then Friday I'll come again ok? And I'll spent the night here if you want me to. His lips curled up in a smile.  
-I don't think they'll let me. His smile went wider and he took my chin looking me deeply in my dark eyes.  
-There's no need to know. He whispered and kissed me.  
-Got to go now. He said when he pulled back. We sit up and I encored him to the door. He said goodbye to her parents and then to me.  
-I'll count the days to Friday. I promised.  
-Only three days. Till then make me a favor and stay away from that jerk ok?  
-I wasn't gonna do the opposite. This guy just…He's just disgusting. I said and felt a shiver down my spine thinking about him kissing me..Having me with the back on the wall his body pressing to mine…I shivered again to the memory.  
-And if he..if you touch you again I swear it's not gonna be good. His hand was fists now.  
-It's gonna be alright. I said. Daniel leaned closer to me and took my face in his hand. His sandy-blonde hair was falling to his eyes now. And then he brought his lips on mine  
-Goodnight. He told me. I said goodnight and then he left.  
I didn't stay long awake after that. Tomorrow i had school after all and i had to wake up early. So when my dad returned from work I kissed my parents goodbye and went straight to bed where I fall asleep immediately.  
And that night I dreamed.  
****_ -We shouldn't do that. I whispered. His hand shoved my hair away form my face and he gave me a half smile.  
-No we shouldn't. He kissed me again setting my body on fire. That's how I felt every time he was kissing me. My hand tangled to his blonde hair while his hand where on my thighs. I took of his shirt and he pulled back so he could take of my shirt. Our eyes met. And I love his eyes. An emerald green. Green? No..Daniel's eyes where gray with a purple sparkle. Then his face also change. His hair where now black not blonde and he smirk. I recognized him.  
-Cam…I breathe  
-The one and only Lucy. He brought his lips to mine again. He immediately welcomed them and opened my mouth. He was kissing so damn good. I thought and then something sharp touched my belly. I pulled back and looked down on my belly. A knife  
-Cam? I asked nervously and locked eyes with him.  
-I'm the bad guy here Lucinda Price. I felt a shiver and then I screamed.  
_**** I woke up catching my breath. I run my hand through my tangled hair and tried to calm myself. I took a few deep breathes. It was just a dream. I thought and lay back to my bed. In a few minutes I slept again.  
The next morning the alarm made me jump. I closed it and rub my eyes. Yesterday's dream was now a faint memory. I got dressed wearing my uniform this time. After that I brushed my dark hair and put a little mascara on and I was ready for school. Although I wasn't ready to face Cam but I had to go. My parents weren't home when I headed to the kitchen but there was a note on the desk.  
****_Your dad has to do an appointment and_****_I had to go to the grocery sweetie. See you after school._****  
I left the letter and got out of the house. When I reached the school I noticed that everyone was wearing their uniforms and they were all so alike now. In my last school I hadn't had uniform so now i had to get used to the idea of wearing the same skirt and shirt. When I saw Arianne waving at me I smiled and start to walk toward her but a hand on my waist stopped me. I came to a halt. No please don't be him don't be him! I kept thinking.**

**-You look cute with that skirt Lucy. He whispered to my ear. His breathe made me shiver as well as the way he said my name. I didn't even turn –I didn't need to- I knew that that was Cam.  
-Take your hands of me. I order him but of course he didn't do that. Instead he came closer to me.  
-But as cute as you might look I'd rather this skirt and of course your shirt were…Off. I could feel him smile without looking at him. I tried to part for him but he catch my hand and turned me so I would look at him. His green eyes met mine and I could see a playful spark in them.  
-How's my friend Daniel? He asked sarcastically  
-He wants to rip your head off. I snapped  
-Hm…should I found a hole to hide?  
-Yeah you jerk you better do that. He gave me a grin. I pushed him back and turn my back on him. The bell rang and I headed to my classroom. This year will be a nightmare. I thought.**

First I had Math and with a relief when i find out that I wasn't in the same class with Cam. Instead I was with Arianne.  
-What's with you and that jerk? Arianne asked as I sat down beside her.  
-Nothing. He's just a jerk as you said.  
-You're not into him aren't you? She asked arching a brown  
-No! I said immediately making a face. I hated the guy. Arianne gave me an approving smile.  
-Good cuz like I said last time he might be into you now but tomorrow he'll be into me or someone else and I'm not in the mood to wipe your tears. I looked at her confused.  
-It's a joke.  
-Oh…Well don't worry about this because it's not gonna happen. I promised  
-Hope so. Arianne said and then both of them stop talking as the lesson started.  
When class was over we both headed to the cafeteria. We picked up some food and sat on a table.  
-So tell me about you. Arianne said and took a bite of her apple  
-Nothing special. What about you?  
-Oh come on you're the new girl. You tell me. You live with your parents?  
-Of course.  
-I don't. My adopted parents broke up and I went to live with my mom for a while but summer I decided to live on my own. Arianne said proudly.  
-Oh…How is it to live on your own? I asked her curious  
-Amazing actually. I don't regret my decision you know. I can do whatever I want without need a permission for someone. I tried to imagine that. It would be great if Daniel and I were sleeping together every single night. I thought.  
-You're smiling…What are you thinking? The other girl asked me  
-Nothing…Anyway um..wait for me here? Gotta go to the bathroom. I said and rose form the chair. Arianne nodded and I start to walk to the bathroom. I was about to open the door when I heard something from the corner. A laugh. Curiosity took place and I followed that sound. I came to a halt and stopped. Cam was leaning toward a blonde girl and she was giggling as he was kissing her neck.  
-You know..I heard him saying  
-You should come to my place sometime. He kissed her neck again and the blonde's girl's smile widened.  
-Whenever you want. he answered. Cam looked at her and kissed her on the lips this time.  
Go away Luce! I told to herself but my feet wasn't obeying. Cam turned his head and he saw me. I felt her cheeks turning red and I didn't move. He smiled, then whispered something to the girl and…start walking toward me.  
-Jealous much? He asked with a half smile on his face  
-Jerk much? I turned but he catch me again and tuned me toward him.  
-You know…I like blondes but..brunets turn me on. His hand left mine and slipped to my hip. My heart was dancing in my chest.  
-Back off. I pushed him back  
-Stop pretending. You're dying for my touch aren't you girly? He mused  
-Hell no! I turned to leave again and left dizzy. I stopped and touché my forehead checking my temperature. It was normal but i still felt dizzy. I shook my head and took another step. And then everything went dark.


	4. Chapter 4

** CHAPTER 4  
I opened my eyes and the sunlight coming through the window blind me. I rise my hand and put it protectively in front of my eyes and blinked trying to get used to the sunlight.  
-And she's awake. A voice said. I instantly sat up and looked around. That was my room. I was in my room and Arianne was smiling to me.  
-How…who..what happened? I breathed and run a hand through my tangled hair confused. Last thing I remember was Cam with that blonde girl and-  
-You faint on me girly. A familiar voice said, Cam's voice. He was leaning on the wall and was smiling to me. I blinked even more confused than I was a second ago. Wait…What the heck was Cam doing in my house? In my own bedroom? And then I realized what he had said.  
-You two brought me here? Thank God my parents were at work.  
-Yeah. I'm gonna get you something to eat okay? And before i could protest Arianne was out of the room living me alone with Cam. Great. He came and sat on my bed and instantly i backed off. Of course I wasn't scared of him I was just….protecting myself? He laughed shortly.  
-I did just saved your life girly and you re afraid of me? He mused with a smirk  
-I'm not…And what do you mean? Anger rushed through me. He is a jerk.  
-I catch you. If I haven't do that you'll probably would have a serious head injure or something.  
-You…catch me? I repeated softly this time  
-You're welcome pancake.  
-I didn't said thank you and I wont. I snapped with bitterness  
-I wasn't expecting you too. He smiled again. Why he was always smiling like that? Without realizing it I shivered yet the room wasn't cold. Oh gosh I must have fever. Cam's hand touch my forehead and I froze staring at him.  
-Yep you have fever. He said confirming my previous thought. He took his hand and looked at me. He green eyes was like they were smiling temptingly.  
-Your staring is creepy. I mean I know that I'm a hottie with mesmerizing eyes but it's creepy Lucy. He said and lifted his shoulders. I felt my cheeks running hot and I forced myself to look away form him to look anywhere but him. Where was Arianne? She knew I hated him and she had left me alone with him while there was a bed in the room. Gosh what I was thinking?  
-You better lay down. We haven't hook up yet so I don't want anything happen to you before we do. He smirked again and I for once more felt my cheeks turning a bright red.  
-We wont hook up either way you know. I said coldly.  
-Are you sure of that? He came closer to me and put his hands on the left and on the right of me respectively and now we were face to face. So close that I could feel his hot breath on my face o close I could smell his cologne. He raised his hand and touched my chin forcing my to look him in the eyes. My heart was dancing in my chest and I ordered myself to relax. I hated the guy and he shouldn't have this affect on my but he did. He smiled again he eyes provoking me. And like a fool I couldn't look away for those gorgeous eyes. My breath came out faster than it should as he lean closer to me. I closed my eyes unable to move or think. His lips almost touched mine and-  
-CAMERON BRIEL KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOURSLEF AND STAY AWAY FROM HER YOU JERK! A screaming Arianne interrupted us. No no she was interrupted us I think to myself. She was shaking some sense to me. Cam rose and looked at her.  
-You're interrupting us Arianne. He said sounding annoyed and before Arianne could answer I did.  
-No she's not. You brought me here and now you can go. So go. He glare at me.  
-At your orders my Lady. He faked a bow with a half smile on his face.  
-Make sure you'll dream about me. He said as he turned to leave. Frustration took the best of me ; how the heck he could just push my buttons so much?  
-Go to hell. I muttered hoping he wouldn't hear but he did and turned to me again.  
-Girly…you didn't knew? I've already been there. And with that last words he left.  
-Are you okay? Arianne asked and I gave a little nod. I didn't want to talk about what had happened or almost happen. Why didn't I move? Why did I just stood there and do nothing? Why did I had let him think I liked him? Because as sure as Hell I dint like him but my stupid self gave in when he was about to kiss me. The worst part was that even now he'd gone I couldn't shake this feeling off. This sensation of his lips on mine…And that shouldn't happening.  
-Are you okay? Arianne repeated and patted my arm making me focus to her again.  
-Yeah i…I'm fine. I murmured. She smile on me with sympathy.  
-You know…you should stay away from him Luce..He is not…He's not the good guy. I nodded saying nothing. Arianne had made crystal clear that she hated him but why was she acting so weird? And so protectively over me? I mean she knew me only a day and I liked her but… This whole scene was weird.  
-Why did you faint Luce? She asked me with concern interrupting my thoughts. Flashes of Cam and that blonde girl kissing on the hallway came to my mind and I try to shove them away focusing on what Arianne had said.  
-I…I was walking actually and then saw Cam with that girl and then he came to..talk to me and that the last thing I remember. I told her without feeling no proud for myself.  
-What girl? Arianne asked me  
-A blonde.  
-You must mean Gabby. I gave her a confusing look.  
-Is she his girlfriend? Arianne laughed softly  
-Luce….Cam hasn't a girlfriend. He just loves to hook up with girls but a real relationship? No way. And that's why you need to stay away. Got that? I nodded. I wasn't even intending on doing the opposite. I was with Daniel after all and I hated Cam. Then what about before? Whispered a little voice inside my head. Nothing. That was nothing.  
-You can leave if you want you know. And thanks by the way. I told her and she answered with a smile.  
-Okay I'll leave but promise you'll get some rest will you? It was my turn to nodded.  
-See you tomorrow. She told me as she stood up and get out of my room.  
I lay back to my bed and pull my placket closer to my body. Soon I was relaxing with my eyelids closed and I didn't noticed when I fell asleep.  
****_In my dream I was with Daniel in a valley full of flowers and I was relaxing in his arms. We were both sitting down and I had a flower on my hand ; a peony my favorite flower. It was white with its petals open and I smell it.  
-It's wonderful flower isn't it? Daniel asked me. I turn to look into his eyes and he was smiling at me.  
-Yeah. I love peonies you know. I told him and I run the petal's surface with my finger. Suddenly the weather change. Clouds were all over the sky now the sun long gone and it began to rain. I felt Daniel rose and I did the same.  
-We better go pancake. I turned to him in surprise for the nickname and I found myself looking at Cam's emerald green eyes a grin on his face.  
-What are you doing here? Where's Daniel? He smiled at me with a diabolic smile and catch me for the waist pulling me closer to him.  
-Where's Daniel? I demanded again. He brushed my hair back back and his hand circle around my throat.  
-Goodbye Luce. And he start struggling me.  
_**** This time I woke up screaming and breathing hard. I felt dizzy from the dream. This was the second time I've dreamt about Cam killing me. It mustn't be a conscience. It started as the previous one. At first I was with Daniel and then somehow Cam was taking Daniel's place and he was killing me. You need to stay away from him a voice inside me warned me. I stood up and went to the kitchen ; I desperately needed some water.  
The house was still empty. It was almost 2 o clock so my parents should be home any minute now. I opened the fridge and pure me some water. I heard the door open and close and my mom appeared to the kitchen. When she saw me relief crossed her face as she came to me and hugged me.  
-Sweetheart are you okay? The principal called and told me you faint. She told me looking up at me.  
-Mom relax I'm fine. I told her smiling  
-Are you sure? You want me to cook something for you?  
-No no I'm fine. I assured her.  
-Okay. You can stay home tomorrow if you want to though. She said.  
-Mom I'm fine. I told her again  
-Okay. I'm gonna cook now okay? Your dad will be home soon. She said  
-Okay I'll be in my room. I told her and headed upstairs.  
As I opened the door I noticed my phone was ringing. I run over to my bed and took it to my hand pressing ANSWER. Of course it was Daniel.  
-Hey. I said.  
-Hey babe. How are you? He asked me. I didn't want him to worry so I decided no to mention the fact that I faint. Especially I dint want to mention that I faint in Cam's arms.  
-Fine. You know school and stuff. I said trying to keep my voice as calm as I could  
-Same here. It's all boring without you. That made me smile.  
-Will you come today? I asked.  
-I can't. Neither tomorrow. But Friday night I'll be there I promise. He said.  
-Oh…Okay.  
-I know Luce I know. I miss you too. He said softly.  
-Food is ready! My mom yelled from downstairs.  
-I miss you to. Got to go now.  
-Okay. Guess we'll talk later. I love you. you know that aren't you?  
-Of course. As I love you. Bye. I said and with that I closed the phone.  
After I finished eating and also finished saying to both my parents that I was fine I returned to my room to study.  
At evening I was still trying to finished Math but I decided that this wasn't going to happen any time soon so I stood up and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. I closed the door behind me and I stripped down. The water was hot and I welcomed it to my body relaxing. A good shower always helped me to clean my thoughts and relax and in that moment I wanted both.  
As I finished I realized I had my clothes to my room. I groaned and wrapped myself with the towel. I opened the door and headed to my room. When I opened the door and stepped in I froze. A smiling Cam was sitting in my bed.**


	5. Chapter 5

** CHAPTER 5  
I didn't move.  
-What…are you doing here? I breathed  
-Checking on you pancake. He smirked and look at me form head to toe. And I was covered only by a towel. I felt my cheeks flushing red. He stood up and came closer to me. He was dressed all in black as always.  
-How you get in?  
-Your mom let me in. A lovely woman really. He mused. I took some steps back till my back found the wall. My hands was on the towel.  
-You're scared of me? He asked. It was just some dreams. He might be a jerk but a murderer? No way. I shook my head no.  
-You know Lucy…. He said and put both of his hand on the left and right of me. I was capture between him and the wall without having no escape.  
-The towel and the flushing on your cheeks…. It really turns me on. He leaned closer to me.  
-You smell good. You should have invite me with you for a shower you know. After all I did save your life. My mind was screaming to run away. But my parents where downstairs aware of his presence in my room. Nothing bad could happen.  
-As you can see I'm fine. Now you can go. I said sharply.  
-Why? You don't enjoy my company? He asked  
-No. His finger touched my cheek and he gently stroked it.  
-So… you wanna kiss me badly hm?  
-I didn't said that! I blurred and hit his hand shoving it away from my cheek. And then it happened. I felt the towel loosen and falling. I immediately cath it but now my back and everything else besides my breast, belly and my ''spot'' was uncover. Thankfully I was still with my back on the wall but still…. Of course he smiled his emerald green eyes taking all of my in. His hand reach my bare waist.  
-What a great situation we are in don't you agree? He mused  
-Get. Your. Hand. Off. Me.  
-Why Lucy? You know you want me. We're just gonna hook up earlier than I expected. My heart was dancing inside my chest and my cheeks must be a tomato red right now. God… how would I make him go away now? He leaned even closer to me so close that I could feel his hot breathe on my face.  
-Don't… I whispered  
-Why? He asked. His body was pressing against mine now making it hard for me to think clearly.  
-Just don't. I repeated clanking the towel with both my hands.  
-Lucy…. We're both know that you have a burning desire for me. He grabbed my chin with his hand forcing me to look into his green eyes. Those eyes…. Wait a minute… I've seen them before. I've seen those emerald green eyes again I was sure about that. But where? But he didn't let me think about it further than that as he brushed his lips on mine. His one hand was still on my waist and I didn't moved. I knew that if I made even the simplier move the towel would end up on the floor. So I stood there frozen with my eyes closed as he was kissing me. And damn he was a good kisser. I felt like my whole body was on fire.  
You need to stay away! The little voice inside me warned me. I was totally giving in and I forced my hands to stay on the towel. Just a kiss. I though. His kiss wasn't soft. It was passionate and intense in a way it kind of made me…No no no no. I wasn't turned on. God It was just a kiss. Eventually he pulled put. I forced my lips to form a line. Instead I felt them forming a smile. Cam smiled too. His hand hadn't moved from my waist.  
-Now tell that you didn't like that. He said. I stay quite. Yes I thought. Out loud I said.  
-Never again. His lips curled up in a diabolic smile.  
-You are lucky that I didn't take off your towel. Next time I promise. He said and start backing off.  
-No. There's not gonna be a second time. Since he was away I finally managed to wrap the towel around me again.  
-See you tomorrow pancake. He said and opened the window…Wait the window? I mean yeah I hate him but I didn't want him dead or something  
-Cam! What are you doing?! He climbed up ready to jump down  
-Don't worry about me Lucy. He winked and then he jumped. I run to the window within seconds only to see him landing on his feet.**

I dressed up and headed downstairs. No matter what I couldn't bring myself to even think about what ju happened. I wont think about it. I ordered myself. When I reached the living room my mom was sitting on the sofa.  
-Hey mom… Can I ask you something? She turned to me  
-What?  
-That boy who came here? I don't want you to let him in again. I told her. Her black eyes was staring at mine with confusion  
-What boy honey? I froze but decided to not let it show.  
-Oh erm… Sorry i… I'm gonna get some sleep now. Goodnight. I said and turned to leave  
-You wont wait for you father? She asked. I shook my head now  
-I'm really tired mom. See you tomorrow. I said and left.  
I lay on my bed and covered myself with the blanket. How had he got in since my mom didn't let him? I was impossible to climb to my window. It was to high…. The fact that he had survived when he jumped was a miracle. And what was with him anyway? In the corridor he was kissing another girl but he kissed me too. He was one of those guys who think that he could have every girl. My inner voice said.  
A few minutes later I drifted to a dreamless sleep. But in the middle of the night I woke up feeling my throat dry. I opened my eyes and got up to go to the kitchen but as soon as I was up I saw Cam in front of the door. He was standing there shirtless his eyes fixed on mine. He had six-pack I noticed. But what the hell was he doing here? I blinked in surprise and I was about to ask him what he was doing here he was gone. One minute he had been standing there and then he just disappear.  
It's just your imagination… My voice said. I went in the kitchen with only one thought: Was it really my imagination going crazy or something else was happening?


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6  
The next day the only thing I could think about was that I'll see him today. And I didn't exactly knew what would he say after what had happened. I wear my uniform brushed my hair and put some mascara on and after I said goodbye to my parents I left for school.  
A good thing was that tomorrow was Friday and that meant Daniel would come over. In that though I smiled. I parked my car and got out. I turned to lock and when I turned I felt a hand on my hip. I immediately turned to face who else but Cam.  
-Take your hands off me. I snapped and pulled back only to find myself between him and my car. He fixed his green eyes on mine and smiled with a half smile.  
-You prefer to put them somewhere else? He asked. I felt my cheeks running hot.  
-No. I snapped. His gaze now fell on my skirt.  
-You know… I wouldn't mind if it where sorter. But I guess you'll where something sort in the bonfire tomorrow so I'm okay.  
-The bonfire? I asked. He blinked in surprise  
-Yeah… You wont come? He asked  
-If you are there then no.  
-You weren't speaking like that to my yesterday when we were making out.  
-Look it happened only once and it's not gonna happen again ok? It wasn't like I could do anything! If I tried to push you back my towel would end up on the floor. I snapped. He arched a brow  
-And that's bad?  
-You are bad. I heard my voice saying. He lift his hand and curled my hair in his finger.  
-You have no idea girly… I shivered as his other finger traced my cheek and my heart started beating faster. This shouldn't be happen. I shouldn't feel like that.  
Thankfully the bell rang and saved me. I pushed him back and walked to my class.  
First I had English and I was glad to see Arianne when I walked into the class. I took the seat beside her.  
-Hey there. I said.  
-Hey. You're coming to the bonfire tonight aren't you?  
-Oh you too? I asked. She darted a confused look at my.  
-Who else?  
-Well….. Cam asked me if I would go. I said and lifted my shoulders  
-Yeah…. You need to stay away form him. You know that right? I nodded in agreement.  
-How are you feeling by the way? She muttered silently because the teacher had already started the lesson.  
-A lot better. I said equally silently. She gave a little nod and after that we both concentrate on our lesson.  
When the bell rang we stood up and we were about to go to the cafeteria when a gril approached us. She was tall with sort wavy browh hair and he gave me a smile before she turned to Arianne.  
-Hey what time are we gonna meet tomorrow? She asked her  
-Pen this is Luce. Luce this is Pen. Arianne introduced us. Pen and I shook hands and smiled at each other.  
-Will you come to the bonfire too? She asked me  
-That's what I'm trying to convince her to do. You are free to help. Arianne told her. The three of us walked out of the class and we headed to the cafeteria. When we found an empty table we sat there.  
-So will you come? Pen asked me  
-I'm not sure. Actually my boyfriend would come over to my house and-  
-Then you can come together. Arianne interrupted me. Her black eyes were literally sparkling of excitement  
-Yeah! We have no problem with that. Pen said in agreement  
-Okay.. I will ask him. When this bonfire will be anyway? It didn't sound bad. Me and Daniel would hang out in my place for a while and then we would go to the bonfire. After all Arianne and Pen were my friends right? And friends know their friends boyfriends. And I'm sure Daniel would be okay with that.  
-At the forest. Pen informed me. I widened my eyes.  
-Isn't it dangerous there?  
-No. There is no wild animals if that's what you mean. Arianne said as she took a fry of my bowl since hers was already empty  
-It's just a little creepy but there will be music, a fire and drinks. Pen went on. I shrugged  
-I think we'll come then. I said eventually. Arianne and Pen smiled  
-Great! I cant wait! Pen said in excitement.  
I was about to asked them what would they wear when a girlish giggle distracted me. My eyes went to the door where Cam was enterint with the blonde girl he was in the hallway yesterday. He put his hand around her waist and leaned to her whispering something that made her laugh.  
-Earth to Luce! Pen waved her hand in front of my face. I blinked and focused my gaze on her.  
-You're with us? She asked.  
-Yeah I just.. i.. What were you guys talking about? Arianne gave me an annoyed look. Overprotective.. But why?  
-What's her name again? I asked and nodded toward the girl. She and Cam were sitting at a table with whom I supposed was Cam's friends. Cam took her by the hand and put her sit into his lap.  
-Gabby. Pen said.  
-Oh… Was all I said. I was still staring at them when his green eyes found mine. I quicktly looked away.  
-Luce. Arianne said in a warning tone.  
-What?  
-You need to stay away don't you understand that? She said with frustration  
-Yeah I…Gosh I don't care about him okay? I assured her. Why she insisted so much after all? I mean yeah she was my friend and everything but she was so overprotective in everything that have to do with Cam. Was she his ex or something?  
-So… what are you gonna wear at the party? A new female voice said. I looked up to see another girl. Short black hair was framing her full of piercing face. She didn't look very friendly actually.  
-Go away Moly. Arianned told her. So she didn't like her either, good.  
-Oh come on Arianne. Why don't you introduce me to your friend over there. Her brown eyes met mine and I smiled politely.  
-Hey. My name's Moly. She then took the empty seat beside me.  
-Luce.  
-Good and now you get to know each other… Go Moly. Arianne repeated. She was using the same cold tone she used when she was talking to Cam.  
-Don't be rude Arianne. Me and Pen was looking from one to another. Seems like I wasn't the only one who was confused.  
-I'm gonna get some water. I said and I stood up walking to the bar. I took a class and pured me some water. I turned to leave and fell on someone. As a result the water split and my shirt got wet. I looked up to see who had I fell on and found green eyes staring at me.  
-I didn't want that to happen. Sorry pancake. He said smiling at me. I dared a look at my shirt. It was wet and my black bra was now visible. Why had I wear a black bra? I felt his gaze falling there.  
-Black hm? Well red is my color but black is good too. He said. I felt my cheeks running hot.  
-I.. can you not stare like that? I demanded.  
-No. It comes natural Lucy.  
-Don't you have Gabby to play with? I murmured sarcastically. His smile went wider.  
-Jealous much?  
-Hell no! I snapped  
-Doesn't seems like it pancake. His hand stroked my cheek so gently that a shiver run down my spine. Unable to think I closed my eyes and relax under his touch. Gosh why he had such an affect on me?  
-Don't.. do that. I whispered  
-I'm irresistible aren't I? I heard him saying. The bell rang and made me jump. He laugh with my reaction.  
-I.. got to go.  
-If I were you I would make a stop to the bathroom you know. You don't want everyone to see your bra right? I went still. Yeah… my shirt, the water.. He was right.  
So I went to the bathroom and starting to dry my shirt with the dryer. It didn't did much but when I finished it was kind of better. I put my hair in front of me and walked out.  
The day went on and Cam didn't bother me again. I talk with Arianne and Pen and decided to meet them in the woods tonight. When I get home my parents had already returned so we all sat down and ate.  
-Is Daniel coming over later? My mom asked  
-Yeah. And we have this bonfire at school. We might go if that okay. I said  
-Of course sweetheart. My dad said.  
-Thanks. I said smiling at him.  
-I got the night shift. He announced.  
-Oh okay. My mom answered. I looked at her.  
-If you want me to stay I-  
-No no. Don't even think about it. You go to that party okay? I'll be fine. She assured me.  
-Thanks. I said. Once the lunch was over I took a shower and then since Daniel hasn't show up yet, I decided to look for an outfit. A jean with a t-shirt will be too casual for a party. A dress will be too much. Hm… a top and a skirt? With my black boots maybe the ones with heel.  
-Why have you thrown all of your clothes out babe? At the sound of his voice I jumped. I turned toward him and hugged him.  
-God I thought you would never show up! I whispered.  
-I know. Sorry. Your mom let me in by the way. He said  
-Figured. I tip-toe and kiss him. I've missed this feeling of his gentle lips on mine.  
-We're gonna go to a party tonight. That's why my clothes are out of the wardrobe. I muttered on his lips.  
-A party hm? He asked smiling.  
-Mh.  
-And what are you gonna wear? His hands slip from my neck to my waist.  
-That I haven't figured. I said and pulled back.  
-A dress? I grimaced.  
-Nuh. He laughed softy with my reaction and sat on the edge of my bed.  
-I'm not an exert in those stuff you know. He said while running his hand through his sandy blonde hair. It was my turn to laugh.  
-I know. I was thinking this.. I picked up my favorite black mini skirt with one hand and with my other hand I picked up a strapless black shirt with lace in the back.  
-I think… That you will be gorgeous. He said as he got up and kissed my forehead.  
So I began to get ready. I curled my hair and put some make-up on and finally dressed. We both said goodbye to my mom and after she wished us to have a great time we get into his car and left.**


	7. Chapter 7

** CHAPTER 7  
It was the first time in my life I've seen so many people in a forest. As the girls had said there were music and drinks especially pans.  
-I need to find Arianne and Pen. I said. We were holding hands and I was peering around trying to spot them with no success. And of course since I was the new student and they have never see Daniel before we were the center of attention.  
-Luce! A cheerful voice said. I turned around and before I could react I was in Arianne's arms.  
-I'm so glad you came. She said then let go. Pen was also with her. Pen had choose jean with a white shirt which left her shoulder bare while Arianne was wearing a black strapless dress.  
-Well Daniel she is Arianne and here's also Pen. Guys this is Daniel. They all smiled and shook hands.  
-Glad to finally meet you both. Daniel told them  
-Feeling's mutual. Arianne answered.  
-Yeah Luce told us so much about you. Pen added. I looked at Daniel and smiled.  
-I'm sure. She talks a lot right?  
-You have no idea. Arianne agreed and the three of them laugh. I knew then that Daniel liked them.  
-My feelings are hurt now. I'm gonna get something to drink. You can sit and say everything you want behind my back. I joked.  
-Of course we are! Arianne yelled at me above the music which was now raising. I smiled and turned to walk to where they had the drinks.  
They had them on a small table and as I had suspected it was pans. I poure one for myself and I was about to pure one for Daniel too when a hand catch mine. My heart start to beat faster. I knew who he was without needed to turn.  
-Cam.. I muttered then turned. He smirk at me.  
-Drink with me? He asked and raised his class. I try to take a step back but the table was blocking my way. I left bot of the class I was holding in the table.  
-No I have already company. I snapped. He took a sip from his drink then smiled playfully. He was wearing a black jean with a black t-shirt. He was hot. If he wasn't an asshole of course.  
-Oh come on now. Your company isn't nothing compare to me. I fixed my gaze to his.  
-I'm here with Daniel so-  
-Oh Daniel. Good. Does he know about.. well you know.. Our little kiss in your room? I felt my cheeks flushing red.  
-You wouldn't dare- His fingers touched my lips and he leaned closer.  
-I wont.. It would be our dirty little secret Lucy. He leaned even closer and his hand went on my waist. And then his lips met mine. I was taken aback. I didn't think it twice. I pushed him back and snapped him. I didn't stay long to see his reaction. I turned to leave but he catch my wrist and jerk me toward him.  
-Don't you dare to that again. His grib tightened around my wrist and I tried to pull free but he was stronger. My heart was racing pulses.  
-Let me go. My voice came out as a whispered. Suddenly I felt like we were at one of my dreams… And in those dreams I was always end up dead but him.  
-Or? He challenged. He pressed his hand on mine even more and pain reached me.  
-You're hurting me… I whispered unable to to anything to free myself. He then let go of my wrist and shot me a deathly look. His green eyes was darker. And then like nothing had happened he turned and walked away. ****_He is dangerous and you need to stay away before things end up bad._**** My voice said. I slowly look at my wrist. The spot were he had catch me was a little red. What the hell had just happened?  
-Luce? Arianne's voice brought me back. I blinked and manage to fake a smile.  
-Hey I just-Before I could even finished he catch my wrist, the one Cam had catch.  
-Are you okay? She asked me and looked around. How had she know? She couldn't have. She wasn't there she hasn't watched the scene. That was impossible.  
-I'm.. fine. I said  
-See why I'm telling you to stay away? He dangerous Luce. D-A-N-G-E-R-O-U-S. She spelled the word emphasizing it.  
-You watched the whole scene? I finally asked.  
-I…yes. No lets go back ok? You are not gonna stay alone. She started to walk away and I followed her more confused than ever.  
Pen and Daniel were talking when we reached them.  
-And you're both back! Pen smiled at us. Daniel narrowed his blue eyes on me.  
-Without any drinks.. He noticed. Oh god. I have forgot them back there.  
-Yeah my bad. I had to tell her something immediately. You know girls stuff. Arianne told him smiling  
-Yeah erm.. Luce? You're gonna hate me but.. I gotta go. My face fell  
-Why?  
-Well me and Arianne will be over there.. Pen grabbed Arianne's shoulder and dragged her away from us so we could have a little privacy.  
-I got to go. He said. I blinked and fixed my gaze on his. He was kiddng right?  
-Why?  
-My mom called and said it is emergency I don't have a clue what she's talking about but I gotta go.  
-You always have to Daniel! I snapped angrily at him.  
-Luce we knew this whole distance thing would be hard. He tried to reason.  
-Yeah but I was waiting to see you and to introduced you to my friends and you just have to go! I yelled. Thank god there was loud music or else everyone would have heard us. He blinked in surprise of my outburst but I just couldn't stop myself.  
-Luce I-  
-Just go! I folded my arms and turned my back on him. I heard him taking a deep breath and when I turned again he was gone. I was so angry. We just had arrived at the party and he had to leave? I mean yeah he now was living an hour away but… I thought he had said he would find time for me. He had promised. I scan the place for the girls but they were nowhere to be found so I decided to take a walk and clear my mind.  
So I start to walk away form the music and the noise. I need a quite place to think. First Cam had… threaten me? Something like that and then all of a sudden Arianne appeared and knew what had happened. And Daniel left. What a great party.  
When I found a place as quite as it could be I stopped and leaned to a tree. I shut my eyes trying to focus.  
-You need to stay away Cam! A female voice said interrupting my thoughts. A voice I knew well. Arianne's voice. I tiptoe and followed her voice. When I found her she was with Cam. I hide behind a tree trying to make no sound.  
-You know I can't. It's my role after all. I do mine and you do yours okay? He said furiously  
-And my part is to protect her from you! She yelled. To protect me? From.. him? What did she meant by that?  
-Keep calm Arianne. We both know that in the end I win.  
-Well not this time. She's seventeen now and even closer to the prophecy. Prophecy? What prophecy? They were talking about me and… and a prophecy? It took a lot of strength to just sit were I was after that.  
-That's why I'm gonna do what I have too. I heard a low sound like a bird flying and no one talk anymore after that. I stayed there a little longer but nothing happened. So I popped out and realized both of them were gone.  
I leaned to the tree and shut my eyes. What prophesy they were talking about? And most important what I had to do with that prophesy? Damnit I needed answers and I needed them now.  
There's was something going on. That's why Arianne was always telling me to stay away from him. Could all of this be connected to my dreams where Cam was killing me? No no… That was impossible it was just a consequence right?  
-What happened to your company Girly? My eyes flat open and I found myself starring into his green eyes. I was aware of the tree behind my as I was aware of the fact that I was away form the bonfire. And that fact that no one would know I was here. My heart start to pounding hard on my chest and my instinct was yelling at my to run away form him. I turned to leave but he moved in front of my blocking my way.  
-You're mad? He asked  
-What Prophecy? I blurred before I could stop myself. He blinked in surprise.  
-What?  
-What Prophecy you and Arianne were talking about? He grimaced  
-You heard. It wasn't a question but I nodded.  
-There are… some things… you should know. But since you heard us I don't think there's a reason. I looked at him confused. A reason? What reason? Why everything was so complicated today anyway?  
-What reason?  
-When is your birthday Girly? He asked  
-My…my birthday? I repeated confused and he nodded  
-January 13. I answered. He start walking up and down thinking.  
-Since it's November we have some time. He came to a halt and stop right in front of me.  
-What are not telling me? His lips curled up to a smile.  
-Not now Lucy. You'll have your answers soon just not now. He catch my face between his hand. No no no. Not again. Before I could form another thought he kissed me and I was with the back on the tree. His body was stuck to mine and I was very aware o every part of his body. Don't kiss me! My voice yelled at me. His kiss were hot. He was kissing me with a way Daniel had never kissed me before. And I liked it. God no! I shouldn't like it. I couldn't like it. I was with Daniel. But I didn't pulled back. Something was holding me there. Maybe it was just because I was angry but I didn't want to stop it. It was like I needed it. His hand went to my thigh and a shiver rum down my spine. Okay I have to give him that. He was a hot kisser. And he was gorgeous. But I also knew he was a jerk and I shouldn't be doing this for many many reasons but it was like I was under his spell. H pulled back and looked my into the eyes smiling.  
-I turn you on don't I girly?  
-I shouldn't… doing that. I whispered  
-But you want don't you? You want me since day one. He brought his lips to mine again and I locked my hands behind his head and brought him closer.  
-You do want me. He muttered  
-Just shut up. I said and kissed him. I knew that probably tomorrow I would have regret this but know… Now I just want him to keep on kissing me. I had to admit he was hot and right now… I was giving in. Who was I kidding? I thought he was hot since the first time I saw him. And his kiss was so fierce and passionate, I don't think Daniel had ever kissed me that way. And I was so stupid for letting him in, for trusting him.. He was dangerous. A bad boy. I should just leave him and go back to my house and call Daniel or something but it was like I was under his spell. His hand reached down my thigh and my whole body went on fire under his touch. His lips went down to my neck and I shivered letting a soft moan escape my lips. I could feel him smile in satisfaction but he didn't stop kissing my neck. Instead his hand move to the bottom of my shirt ready to take it off, and that when reality hit me. I popped my eyelids open and smacked his hand away.  
-Forget it. I breath as he lift his head and met my eyes. The spark in them was still there and he focused his green eyes on mine as I was still trying to catch my breath.  
-Why not? He asked with a tempting smile forming on his full lips. Lips that every girl would die for to kiss.  
-I…I stuttered unable to concentrate under his gaze.  
-Yes..? He asked with a devil-may-care smile.  
-This shouldn't have happened. I muttered under my breath running my hand through my hair to smooth them back.  
-And why's that?  
-Like you don't know! You…. You… are not the kind of guy I should…. And I'm with Daniel and you just want me to…  
-Have fun? He complete my sentence with a wide smile of pride.  
-Yes! I blurred out. He took a step closer and hold my chin up so I had immediate contact with his mesmerizing eyes.  
-Sometimes it's good to just have fun girly. He said in an almost magnetic voice. His gaze scan me head-to-toe taking it all in.  
-And right now you look sexy as Hell. He kissed me hard pressing his body against mine, holding my by the waist. I shut my eyes close again and stayed still as a statue. I didn't want to think what would happen if there was a bed or a couch in here. There was a lot of tension between us. I half opened my mouth giving access to his tongue while his hand was now resting on my hip. Until someone cleared his throat. Both me and Cam turned in time to see Gabby standing there watching us.**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8  
I felt my cheeks flushing red and I was fighting hard the urge to yell at her to leave us alone. My heart was pounding hard on my chest as if we were… well doing something. Oh yeah.. we were doing something.  
-Gabby. Cam addressed her. She looked at him crossing her arms to her chest and then her gaze fell on me. I couldn't deny she looked pretty in that cute white skirt with the pink top and her blonde curls falling to her waist.  
-What are you doing? She demanded. I felt my blood boil. Cam smirked.  
-We were making out. Is that so difficult for you to understand? He told her sarcastically and a bit my lip. She gave him a deathly look and then her blue eyes fixed on mine.  
-Can we have a little privacy? I nodded then look at Cam.  
-See you around girly. He told me before I turned on my heel and leave.**

When I reached the party again I spotted Pen and I walked toward her.  
-Hey you. Were where you? She asked me.  
-Just for a walk to clear my mind a bit. Do you know where Arianne is? Pen shrugged.  
-No clue. She left too after you. I had to find her and I had to find her now. I needed to learn what prophecy they were talking about and what I had to do with it.  
-Okay… I'm gonna get back okay? I asked my eyes scanning the place for any sight of Arianne.  
-Are you okay Luce? With Daniel I mean?  
-Yeah I- And then I remembered something. I had come here with Daniel, Daniel's car not mine and now that he was gone…  
-Dammit! How I supposed to get back without a car? I groaned  
-Need a ride girly? We both turned toward Cam and I could feel Pen's eyes on my as she waited for my response. I thought about it. It was already late, too dark and my house far away and I had no car.  
-Yes. I replied and he smile with his devious smile. I turned to Pen and she gave me a are-you-sure look? I nodded and hugged her goodbye then turned on my heel and follow Cam to his car. We didn't talk and I didn't want to after all. Even though I was dying to know what Gabby had told him I didn't make an attempt to start a conversation. At some point we make it and stopped in front of a moto. A Kawasaki ninja to be specific.  
-You…is that..  
-Yeah it's mine. You don't afraid right? He climbed up and winked at me. I've never been on a motto before although I did like them. I took some steps forward and Cam offered me his hand to help me up. His smile was tempting like he was thinking I would regret it or get scared and leave. But I took his hand and climbed up behind him. Our bodies were pressed to each other and it was kind of weird having my bare legs open and on the right and left side of him. Cam on the other hand didn't seem to mind.  
-Hold on tight. He advised me and I circled both of my hands around his waist resting my head to his back. He rev up the engine and he started driving.  
All the time in the road my fingers could feel his flesh under the silk of his t-shirt and I was sure as hell his smirk was on his face. I felt my cheeks burning the whole time until at some point we reached my house and he stopped.  
-Here you go girly. I climbed down and look at him. His dark hair was moving with the air and his vivid green eyes were dancing as he looked at me. Why did he had to be so hot?  
-T..thanks. I managed to say. He run his hand through his untamed hair and smile to my direction.  
-I think I deserved a goodnight kiss pancake.  
-Don't call me that! I snapped frustrated. Why couldn't he just call me Luce?  
-Yeah right. Whatever. He said and I grimaced making him laugh. At the sound of his laugher my heart start dancing in my chest. What the hell was wrong with me? First I kissed him and now this, while I knew he was the kind of guy I shouldn't trust.  
-I'm…. gonna go now. I said and turned to leave but he catch my wrist and pulled me toward him placing his lips on mine. It was a quick kiss and he let go then look at me with his green eyes. At the same time I was feeling dizzy.  
-See you on Monday. He winked and then started the engine and left.

I went to sleep immediately after that since my mom and dad were already asleep. But I couldn't sleep. Who could I after all that? Me and Cam and then that prophecy he and Arianne where talking about which had definitely something to do with me. I had to found what prophecy they were talking about. Cam wont tell me and I think not even Arianne. With those thoughts I drifted to sleep.

Thankfully my sleep was free of dreams this time.  
Saturday morning I woke up from the sound of my phone which was ringing. With my eyes still shut I answered.  
-yeah? I asked softly still feeling sleepy.

**-Did I wake you? The voice on the other side of the phone said. I took my one second to realize it was Daniel ; And suddenly the memory of the yesterday kiss between me and Cam hit me. Act normal like nothing happened. I told to myself.  
-Yeah kind of… It's still morning. I said to my defense  
-Actually it's 2 o clock. It's afternoon. I sat up and looked on my phone and damn he was right. My parents should have left and I hadn't even heard them. God I must be exhausted otherwise I didn't have another explanation for me sleeping for so long.  
-Luce? Are you there? He asked me  
-I.. yes.. sorry. I muttered  
-Do you want me o come over? Talk about yesterday? He suggested.  
-I'd rather going out for a coffee. I replied.  
-Great. I'll come to pick you up at 6. Love you. He said and hung up.  
As I suspected my parents had already left so I ate lunch on my own still trying to figure out why the heck I had kissed him.. Or let him kiss me. It was the same. And I also had to figure out what this prophesy was about and what it had to do with me anyway if it was true because personally I didn't believe in such things like prophecies or anything like that. And then there's was a knock on the door. I sat up from the couch and I opened.  
-Hey. Arianne said with a smile on her face.  
-Hey. I moved to the left to let her in. I as glad that she was here. Now I would talk to her.  
-I wanted to talk to you by the way. I said with confident  
-Oh… what happened? She asked without having the tiniest idea about what I was gonna ask her about.  
-What kind of prophesy you and Cam were talking about yesterday? I demanded. She came to a halt, her smile fading from her lips and she was pale.  
-What…. What are you talking about? She asked  
-I heard you talking with Cam yesterday Arianne. You were talking about me and some prophecy. What prophecy? I demanded with my voice raising  
-I… we… Luce If you're ready about this… Duh I don't know if I should tell you. I narrowed my eyes puzzled.  
-Ready for what?  
-When is your birthday? Her question catch me off guard, I had prepared myself for anything but a simple question?  
-January 13. I replied. She took a deep breath and fixed her eyes on me.  
-Ok then. It's gonna sound crazy but it's true ok? Everything I'm gonna say is the truth. I nodded for her to continue.  
-The Prophecy we were talking about…. It has to do with…She paused and look at me, with a look that clearly said that what she had to say next wasn't either easy or good.**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9  
-I'm an angel. She blurred. I blinked in disbelief shaking my head. An angel? Like seriously? Understanding I didn't believed her she muttered a duh, grabbed my hand and literally lung me outside.  
-What the h- But I stopped and look at her. She closed her eyes a small smile forming on her face. And the huge white wings expended from her back. Like real wings with feathers and everything. They were literally huge and very hard to hide and-  
-You are an angel. I gasped trying to catch my breath. An angel. My friend was an angel. A real angel with real wings. Wow… Didn't see that coming. But as weird as it was I was still standing there not feeling even afraid or awkward. For some reason it felt ****_natural_****  
-Cool… I whispered.  
-Yeah well…. Cam is an angel too. A fallen one actually. In Lucifer's side. She went on. I swallowed hard.  
-Lucifer's side? Like… like Satan? A wear ago we had a similar lesson at school. Among other names Lucifer was a name for Satan.  
-Yeah that Lucifer… Here we go now.. Don't freak out but.. The reason I tried to keep you away from him is because he…he kind of wants to..he… he wants to kill you. I felt like she slapped me. I knew Cam was jerk but… a murderer? Who wanted to kill me? It seem to go to far.  
-No.. No you're kidding. I replied.  
-I'm not Luce. Do you remember the dreams you had? About him killing you? Well it was a kind of warning because he do wants to kill you. My dreams… The ones I was with Daniel and always all of a sudden Cam was there killing me. I froze in place my eyes wide open from the shock.  
-Are you okay? She asked and took a spet closer her expended wings followed her every move. I needed time to get use to them but now that was the least of my problems.  
-And why he might want to kill me? I demanded  
-Because of our Prophecy. In the Book Of Enoch it's written that a girl Michael's daughter actually will lead us to were he's prisoner and help us free him so he and her daughter can lead us against Sata's forces… That girl is you Luce. And since Cam is on his side he wants to kill you so you can never find Michael. In your every lifetime he killed you but now it's different. You are older and you can handle the truth and-  
-STOP! I yelled at her angry tears threaten to fall.  
-What are you talking about? Who is this Michael? What forces Arianne? And what do you mean his my father? I was trying to keep calm although I felt dizzy. What the hell was all that? Arianne and Cam were angel and Cam wanted to kill me? It didn't make sense.  
-Michael is one of the seven Archangels. In the last war between angel and fallen angels they won and took him prisoner. He job is to lead us against Satan's forces as I said. And without him we have no chance to win the war which coming. But he has a daughter. You Luce. You are his daughter. You have angelic blood in you and when you turn 18 you're gonna help us find him and free him. And with both of you we're gonna win. That's why Cam wants to kill you. My head was spinning and I had to grab a chair and sit down. I took a deep breath and run my hand through my hair.  
-No… no no no.. You're lying. My father is John not that Michael guy you're talking about.  
-Luce… She kneeled in front of me her wings hiding the sun.  
-You are adopted. I know it hurts but it's the truth.  
-No.. no no. I denied it. It mustn't be true I wasn't adopted. I knew damn well who my parents were.  
-Luce I'm sorry but it's the truth. She tried again. I got up and start walking up and down shaking.  
-No… I can believe that you and Cam are angels. I can belive that he wants me dead. That you have a war or something but… I know who my parents are Arianne!  
-You are just shocked Luce. When you feel better and want some answer come and find me. For now get some rest okay? And before I could say another word to her she pushed her feet to the ground and fly on the blue sky.  
I sat there very still trying to progress what I've just learned. I couldn't be adopted. I just couldn't. I believed her in everything else but that? I denied to believe it. My father was human and I wasn't chosen or anything like that. I couldn't just lead an army of angel to find a prisoner archangel. It was surrealistic. I have no clue that angels existed until that very moment and of course nor I had a clue about Lucifer and his army. And the fact that Cam wanted to kill me… That was true, that's way I had those dreams about him killing me while I was with Daniel. It was a kind of warning. Cam was not only a jerk, he was a killer who wanted me dead and will do anything to make that happen. I shivered just thinking about it. And I've let him kiss me last night. I now knew the reason he tried to seduce me from the very first day. I needed to stay away form him as far away as possible. Forcing my legs to move I got up and went inside just on time to hear the phone ringing. I took a deep breath and picked it up.  
-Yes? I asked  
-Hey Luce.. How was the party? My mother asked on the other side of the phone sounding nervous. Please let it all be alright I cant stand anything else right now. I though briefly.  
-It was great. What's wrong?  
-Nothing you need to worry about… Your grandpa git sick and your father and I need to go there. We're already on the road actually but we don't know how long It will take. Will you be okay for a few days if you be alone? I closed my eyes letting a long breath I was holding out.  
-Yeah. It not serious right?  
-No no you don't need to worry ok? She asked. I nodded then remembered she couldn't see my so I said  
-Yeah I'll be alright. Call me if you learn anything ok?  
-Okay I'll call you. She replied and hung up on me. Oh how great. Oute there a fallen angel waited for his chance to kill me, and here was me alone at home for who knows how long. A day ago I would grab that chance to spend those days with Daniel here by my side, but now I couldn't because I didn't want to make him a part of this. I couldn't even bare the thought of him getting hurt because of me. Oh irony was a bitch.**

At six o clock on the dot Daniel was here just as we had agreed. I opened up the door and gave him a quick hug.  
-Sorry for the party again. He apologized and kissed my head. I pulled back smiling at him.  
-It's okay. He gave me a smile and then looked at me head to toe. I had picked up a black dress with long sleeves of course which were letting my shoulders bare. It was tight in my breast and it was slowly opened from my belly and down.  
-You're cute. I grabbed my keys and closed the door.  
-Thanks. I smiled at him as he put his hand around my waist and we stark walking our way to his car.

He chose a café at the center of the town. I hadn't a problem with that in fact I liked the place first of all because it was crowed ; and nothing happened in crowed places.  
-Latte? He guest with a smile and I nodded. He knew me too well.  
-A latte and a cappuccino for me. The waiters smiled down at us, wrote down our order and left.  
-So we are okay? He asked me after that arching a brown.  
-Yeah fine, I just got upset on the moment, it's nothing we're fine. I reassure him adding a genuine smile.  
-Oh great. So I guess I wont have to give you this then right? He said and pulled out of his jacket pocket a small box.  
-What that? I asked and he handed to me.  
-A peace offer in case you were still angry with my. I opened the box and pulled out a necklace. No not a necklace a pendant actually. It was gray with beautiful shapes on it and I noticed that it opened. So I opened it. Inside there was a photo of us smiling. I smiled and looked at him.  
-My god Daniel… It's awesome. I breath and gaze and the picture again. My mom had taken it in my last house. Actually it was from the summer party our school had. I was wearing a faint pink strapless dress and Daniel had his hand around on my waist kissing my cheek.  
-You remember it right? He asked  
-How could I forget it? One of my favorite nights I had with you. I replied as the waitress return with our coffees. She placed them on the table smiling at us and left. I lift my cup and drank some coffee welcoming the warmth of it in my hands. I loved to drink hot coffee in a cloudy-rainy weather like this one today.  
-Are we gonna stay to your place after here? He asked me taking a sip from his cup too. I wanted too but I wasn't gonna agree to that. Especially not now, knowing that Cam knew where I lived and could easily get in my house and kill me. I wasn't going to involve Daniel, not in this one. I could never forgive myself if something happened to him.  
-I have some things to study you know. I replied wishing I sounded more convinced than I were. His lips curled up in a smile.  
-I can really help you with that.  
-Yeah I agree but if you come… I'll never get to study and we both know that. I said making a face  
-But there are things far more funnier to do than studying. I laugh nervously trying to think how to convince him. On one hand I would be safer with him around and there was a great chance that Cam didn't even knew Arianne had told me everything. But on the other hand he might knew, and since he wanted me he wouldn't stop at nothing to make it happen. And Daniel was nothing to him. So I couldn't just risk it and involve Daniel with this. No way in hell.  
-Ok. But I wont get a no for tomorrow night. I'm coming over. He warned as he raised his cup to his lips.  
-Tomorrow it is then. I agreed and took a sip as well. I looked around feeling guilty that I could not tell him everything I've learned. I mean couples haven't had secrets right? And here I was making excuses to not see him, or stay the night with him because of Cam, and everything else. But my instinct told me it was the right thing to do; not to make him a part of this. After all I wasn't even sure if I was a part of this.  
-You seem lost in your own world Luce. Everything's ok? He asked with concern coloring his deep voice. Play it cool, I ordered myself.  
-No, everything's fine really. I replied and smiled at him.

Eventually we returned home. And with every step that lead us closer and closer to my place my heart was pounding in my chest.  
-So… see you.. when?  
-Tomorrow. I'll call you when I wake up. I promised him.  
-I'm looking forward to it. He smiled at me and hugged me. He patted my hair and then pushed me back and brought his lips on mine. As always his lips were soft and his kiss was carrying and sweet. Nothing compare to Cam's kiss. Gosh why I was thinking about the man who wanted me dead? Daniel pulled me back and kiss my forehead.  
-I love you. He said as he touched my cheek softly. I fix my eyes to his and smile.  
-Love you too. Goodnight.  
-Goodnight.  
First thing I did when I entered my room was to open the lights. Darkness, me home alone and some guy that wanted to kill me was a bad compensation. I doubled locked the door and left the keys on it hoping that everything was ok. Then I run up the stairs and enterend my parents bedroom opening the lights. The room was empty. I let out a breath in relief and stark walking toward my bedroom. I opened the door and reached for the switch, and when my hand touched it's cool surface I opened the lights. And a scream raised from my throat. Cam was sitting by the window, dressed in black. 


	10. Chapter 10

** CHAPTER 10  
But apart from the pounding of my heart in my chest I couldn't stop staring at his extending black wings. So black as the night, nothing compare to Arianne's blindly white wings. His were black like abyss. And huge, so huge I really wondered how he managed to have them open in my bedroom. Him on the other hand was dressed in black. Dangerous! My mind screamed. His black hair was falling into his eyes and he run his hand through them and pushed them back. His gaze then fell on my. The moment our eyes met I sucked in breath and stepped back. He smiled watching my reaction, knowing I was scared. But I decided not to give him that satisfaction.  
-What do you want Cam? I demanded. He didn't come closer but his smile widened  
-To kill you as you now know. He mused. My heart was pounding so hard I felt like my heart was going to exploded . I'm so dead. I needed an escape plan and I needed quickly.  
-Go ahead. I replied taking a step forward to show him that I wasn't afraid of him. His smile turned into a smirk and he walked toward me and stepped in front of me; I held my breath and stare into his vivid green eyes. His thick lashes lowered as his gaze fell on me.  
-Arianne told you but here you are pretending to be brave. He said with a deep voice. If the situation was different his voice could sound sexy but now it only sounded dangerous.  
-You underestimate me. Beside you are the one afraid of me. Because depend on what Arianne told me I can destroy you and everyone like you. So you are the one afraid of me. I really hadn't no clue how I managed to be so calm and have the courage to tell him something like that when I knew what he was capable of.  
-Hm..interesting. Doesn't change the fact I'm gonna end you Girly. He replied with an arrogant voice  
-Doesn't change the fact that you're scared of me. I went on. His full lips curled up in a smile. With a quick move that catch me out off guard he grabbed both of my hands and he pushed me on the wall. Yeah not so quickly. I gave him an ironic smile and kick me with the heel of my boot on his ankle. Now he wasn't expecting that. He let go of me and I pushed him back running to the door but he yang me back catching me form my wrist. I tried to pulled free but his grip was strong so I literally threw myself of him making him lose his balance but his hand was still on my wrist. As a result I landed on top of him. I blinked from the sudden fall and try to get up but he didn't let me. Instead he rolled me over and he was now atop of me with his huge wings still spread. I start kicking and hitting him in his chest with my hands but he grab each of my hand and held it down.  
-Let…me…go… I said between heavy breaths.  
-Thought you weren't afraid of me. He said sarcastically leaning closer.  
-Let me go Cam! I screamed. The familiar smirk return to his face and amusement glittering his deep green eyes.  
-Told you one day you'll be screaming my name. I felt tears burning in my eyes but I wouldn't let them fall. I wouldn't let him defeat me.  
-We are also in a very interesting position don't you agree Girly? He asked lowering his body to mine. True was we were in a weird position. He was atop of me, holding my hands down his dark wings hiding the light of my bedroom and my legs were open. Duh what was wrong with me? Only god knows how many seconds I've left before I die and I was thinking about our position?  
-You know, he went on  
-I've killed you so many times, in so many lives but I have to admit that in this lifetime you are damn sexy. He whispered. I narrowed my eyes to him.  
-Let me go. My voice was lower now and my breath was coming out heavier. I couldn't keep my eyes away from his. His eyes were just mesmerized even for a killer.  
-You're staring. He said. I swallowed hard and try to look away. Something was seriously wrong with me. He wanted to kill me and I was thinking about his eyes his beautiful, gorgeous deep green-  
-Just do it. Kill me. I breath.  
-Oh I will girly don't worry about it, I will. But first I'm gonna do something we both want. And then his lips met mine. And like the time in the bonfire I gave in. It was like he had some effect on me.. Oh well he did. Expect the fact that he was a great kisser and sexy as hell. And he wanted me dead. I mean like seriously? What the heck was wrong with me? But I didn't do anything to break free from his kiss. His lips were soft but his kiss was hard and passionate and I was kissing him too. On the one hand it was giving me time to thing but on the other hand it was pathetic to kiss the man that wanted me dead. Forbidden and wrong in every way. His hand left mine and his right hand reached for my thigh. He was caressing it softly sending shivers down my spine. His lips left mine and pressed to my neck. I hated how he made me feel.  
-No…don't..I whispered.  
-We both know you want too. He said and kissed me again.  
-You want to kill me. I said between heavy breaths  
-I can give it a rest for today. He start kissing my neck as my mind screamed wrong but my body…my body was on fire. My fingers tangled in his hair and I kissed him again. He took of my dress with a simple shift move and looked at me for a second before kiss me again. I went for his shirt and when I took it off I started to touch his myscles with my finger.  
-We…shouldn't..I said locking eyes with him  
-But you don't want me to stop.. And I don't want either. So for today screw everything. No no no no I couldn't do that. I've just learned a bit angels and the prophecy and Cam wanted me dead… I shouldn't do that. And damn I was with Daniel. Why couldn't he just kill me?  
-No… I said again even though my hand were on his pants. He knock it off and kissed me again.  
-Yes. He said and took of my bra and panties and start kissing my neck again. I reached for his boxer and took it off too. God he was hot.  
-I knew you wanted me girly. He said and lower his body to mine. I felt enter into me and a small moan escape my lips. Cam lifted his head and smiled with a half smile.  
-Oh..my… I breathed and try to dag my nails in his back but his wings kind of were in the way.  
-Oh Cam… I breath again  
-You…are…hot. He said and kissed me again. My legs were circling his waist and he was moving inside me ,I wasn't thinking right now I wasn't thinking at all. My mind was blank and my body was on fire. I knew I would regret this the moment I realized it. But as bad as it was I really do wanted him. And all that I've learned today.. Maybe it was my escape from reality. Maybe I was just taken down by all this and that why I was giving in. His finger stroke my breast softly and for a moment he look me in the eye smiling. He didn't said a word and I reached for his lips. He moved in me again and I moaned to his satisfaction.  
-That's my girl. He said and pressed his lips to my breast. At least he wasn't killing me. That was something. I didn't knew I wanted him so bad until that very moment.  
-Kiss me Cam. I said. A playful smiled spread across his lips.  
-You soooo want girly don't you? He asked  
-Just…kiss…me.. I replied under my breath and then he did kiss me and it just me and him. Our bodies had become one now, his wings still wide open and I was under his spell having completely lose control.  
Next thing I knew the next morning was that I remember exactly what had happened yesterday. The other thing was I had no idea where I was, because I wasn't in my room and Cam was nowhere to be seen. Oh my god.. This shouldn't be good not after I had sex with a fallen angel who wanted me dead. Oh my… I sat up from the bed –not my bed- and turn on the lights. The room came to life and it's characteristics where now visible. It was a bedroom, a big one unlike mine. The bed in the middle of the room was a double one. The wall was a faint white, seems like the owner didn't gave much attention in the details. There where two wooden furniture in each side of the bed one had a cell upon it. Without a second thought a walk toward there and took the cell in my hands. And it was my cell. Okay… Where the hell was i? And why my cell was here and most importantly HOW had end up here? Suddenly the door open and as I expected Cam walked in.  
-And the Sleeping Beauty finally awakes. He said sarcastically. I felt my cheeks burning and I said nothing.  
-Don't you have any question? For instance.. How did you end up here girly? He was being ironic now and I wanted to slap him. Instead I stayed silent. He walked toward me and I took a step back as he stopped right in front of me. The familiar smirk spread across his face his green eyes glittering with amusement like last night.  
-If you're gonna kill me just do it. I blurred managing to keep my voice low despite the fact that my heart start to beat faster and faster.  
-I will but not yet. He replied. So what now? I have minutes? Days before I die? Damn it! I needed to get out of here fast.  
-You seem scared. Why don't you relax a bit hm? I told you I'm not gonna kill you yet. He raised his hand and his finger wrapped around some of my dark hair. I gaze at his hand which were inches away from my face and then I turned to him.  
-Burn in Hell. I told him under my breath. He freed my hair and smiled again.  
-Oh babe.. I've already been there. For some reason the hair of the back of my neck rose at those words. He definitely sounded dangerous now and I relay wished I've heard Arianne when she was telling me to stay away from him. Why I've been so easily fooled by his charm?  
-Look at you. I can see the fear in your eyes girly and they say that you will lead them to your dad? And then help him destroy Lucifer? That's just pathetic. He laughed out loud and this time I couldn't help it. I slap him hard. Like really hard. He blinked in surprise and rubbed his cheek. Then his expression darkened, his green eyes found mine and I could see a fire into them. Within minutes he catch both of myy hands and stuck me on the wall.  
-You think you're brave girly? Well guess what! You're not! He yelled. My heart was pounding so hard on my chest like a bomb which was about to explode. I tried to break free but he was stronger  
-Let me go! I yelled but of course he didn't. Instead he leaned closer to me, so close I felt his hot breath on my face.  
-Please. I begged and turned my head so I wouldn't look at him. But even though I wasn't looking at him I knew he was smiling.  
-You scared little girl. He whispered and I felt tears burning on my eyes. How I could be so fool to trust him and sleep with him when I knew what he was capable off? When I knew he wanted me dead? He finally let go but I stayed were I was.  
-I really wanna see you try though. He said and walk toward the bed where he lay.  
-Come here. He ordered me. My foots wouldn't obey me but I had to do as he said hoping that this way I could buy me some time to get the hell out of here. So I slowly walked to the bed and sat on it's edge. I felt him coming behind me and I closed my eyes. He could kill me in any second. But instead of that, I felt his hot breath on my neck and his lips brushed my ear.  
-You could spent your last day very…creatively you know. His hand moved to my shoulder and he lowered my shirt and kissed my bear flesh. I felt my stomach fluttered and my heart start to beat faster again.  
-Don't. I breathed  
-Oh come on now girly. We both know you cant resist me. I refused to looked at him because if I did God only knows what would happen so I shut my eyes. But that didn't stopped him. He kept on caressing me in my shoulder or my neck and kissing me. If that wasn't a torture I didn't know what was then.  
-No. I got up and turned to face him  
-Stop that! I said feeling rage overwhelmed me  
-Why? We have some time as I said we have a bed and.. you want me. He got up and took a step closer  
-No! You want to kill me and God knows how many innocent people you have killed! I yelled. His shrugged  
-A lot actually. Angels and humans. He replied  
-You're disgusting. I whispered and that's when the first tears escaped my eyes. Angry tears actually  
-You're a murdered. He narrowed his eyes but smiled  
-And you slept with me girly. He took another step closer and lifted my chin so I would look directly in his vivid green eyes.  
-You slept with me and deep down you're still want me. You want me to kiss you and do you other things as well. I can hear your heart beating from nervously and anxiety when I do things like that. He leaned closer and his lips barely touched mine. I sucked in breath and just like he said my heart start to beat faster. I had to get out of here as sooner as possible and not only because I could die in any second but because there was a huge chance that we would end up in bed. Again**

Thankfully he left after that and I was alone again. I immediately reached for my cell phone and tried to call Arianne but just like I have expected it has no signal here. Next thing I tried was to get out but the door was locked. What a surprise! I start wondering around the house trying to find something, anything that could help me defend myself if something happened. I end up with a small knife I found on the kitchen. I groaned frustrated with myself. How could I be so stupid to trust him when I knew what he was and that he wanted me dead? I've hooked up with him knowing that something might goes wrong and here I was, kidnapped by him in the middle of nowhere .  
I headed downstairs and looked out of the window. Yep definitely in the middle of nowhere. The only thing I could see was trees and the blue sky nothing else. Oh god.. What if my mom have called home? She will go nuts if she though that something might have happened to me. And Daniel… he must be wondering where I was too. My only hope was that Arianne might understood what had happened but even if she did how would she find me here?  
I felt tears in the back of my eyes angry tears for myself. And then the door opened and Cam walked in this time with his beautiful wings spread. I had to admit that, his wings were mesmerizing as Arianne's, so beautiful it hurt me to look directly at them. Difference was that Arianne's wings were a pure white and Cam's was dark representing perfectly how dangerous and bad he was. I wiped my tears away with the back of my hand and turned my back to him. I was sitting on the cough so I brought my kneels closer to my body and looked outside of the window.  
-Aww someone is mad? He asked with a theatrical way that made me wanna rip his head off. And believe if I had the chance I would. I've hide the knife in my jean so he wouldn't see it. I dint reply and refused to even glare at him nor I spoke. But my belly decide it was the right time to show that I was hungry so it purred. I shut my eyes and waited for his ironic comment but instead he simply asked  
-You're hungry? Surprised I opened my eyes and turned to him. He was no watching me curiously like he've never seen anyone hungry before. I didn't say anything but I nodded.  
-Well I guess I can do something then. Be a good girl. He said with a smirk and left again only to return 15 minutes later holding a box of pizza. The smell filled the room by there was no chance I would move. His wings had disappeared now and he looked like the normal teenager I though he was. He walked toward me and sat beside me, opened up the box and took one piece. Then he nodded with his head to the rest of the pizza  
-Come on it's all yours. I wont bite. He said and offered me a piece. So I gave in and tentatively took the piece. I looked at him who was watching me waiting to see what I was about to do.  
-Lucy it's not poisoned if that's what you thinking. He said.  
-Well you cant be trusted. I snapped at him  
-In case you didn't noticed I just ate one piece of this too. He said arching a brow.. Well yeah he was right about it but stil… Oh damn it I was hungry. I took the box in my lap grab a piece and start eating.  
When I finished I washed my hands and returned in the couch but Cam was missing. Yay for me. Seconds later I heard water running and realized he must having a shower. It would be the best chance to leave… Slowly I reached the door and place my hand on the knob. And it opened. I literally hold my breath. I may didn't knew where I was or where I should go but this was my chance. So I start running.


	11. Chapter 11

**It was pitch dark in the forest and I couldn't see a thing but I didn't and I wouldn't stopped. This was my chance to get out of here and I wouldn't let it pass. I kept on running until all of a sudden I tripped in a fallen branch and almost lost my balance but I didn't fell. I stopped for a second to catch my breath and looked around. Yep I was still in the forest but at least I was all alone. Guess Cam hadn't finish with his shower yet likely for me. I took another long breath and start walking fast, not running just walking. And jus like I haven't had already enough it started raining. At first it was just a few drops but later the rain became heavy. My hair and clothes had already start to stick in my body and I could feel raindrops falling from my lashes or my eyes.  
And as I was walking I heard a noise. I came to a halt and looked around. Yep I was still alone so who had made that sound? A second later like someone read my thoughts I heard a noise again.. No no not a noise. A branch breaking. I took a step back and then I saw it. In front of me there was a wolf like a real wolf. Oh my god why now? I become still without even breathing and the wolf hissed at me. My breath was stuck on my throat. I still didn't even dared to move nor breath. The wolf start to walk toward me and my instinct insist to run but I knew that if I did that the case was closed and I was dead. So I stayed there with my heart ready to explode. And then the wolf bared it's teeth and nails and jump on me. The next seconds was a blur. I think I screamed and covered my head kneeling on the ground when suddenly fire rose from the ground. Wait a minute…Fire? How?  
-I think I told you to be a good girl. A familiar voice said. I looked up and I saw Cam shirtless only wearing his jean and his black wings spread. Now I looked closely it could see that his wings was exactly the same as the color of the night. I heard the wolf hiss again but it was behind the fire. The fire… I looked at him in astonished now.  
-You did this? I breathed. As a reply he took a stepped closer and held out his hand to me  
-No one else here is so awesome girly. I hesitated but eventually I took his hand and he help me up. I haven't realized a few tears had escape until he put his finger gently on my face.  
-Are you okay? He asked. Unable to speak I only nodded.  
-Good. And with that he placed both of his hands on my waist and move his wings and tried to-  
-No Cam no. I said as I realized what he was about to do.  
-Too late now. I shut my eyes as he with a simply movement my feet left the ground and I was…flying. Yeah he was right, it was too late because he already had lifted me up the sky. I didn't felt the cold surface of the fresh ground I opened my eyes and found myself staring on the ground adown and to my surprise it was pretty. I could see the dark forest I was in and now It looked so natural and harmless. And God our bodies were so close to each other only inches apart. I could feel his heart beating and his breath in the back on my neck. My stomach fluttered and my heart was dancing again. His wings were appearing to my vision in my every heartbeat.  
I didn't knew what time it was when we reached the house which as I could see from the sky was larger than I thought. Before I even knew it my feet were on the ground again. It was still raining so my clothes and hair were still wet as was Cam's. My eyes focused on the few drops on his hair which were running to his lashes. I lowered my gaze to his bare chest, also wet and full of muscles and-Damn it! What I was thinking again? He was the enemy now after all.  
-You're welcome. He told me although I didn't have thanked him and I wasn't going too. I shivered from the wind and the cold and I hugged myself.  
-C..can you..o-open? Great. No my teeth were shattering. Ugh I hated my life. Cam walked in front of my and finally unlock the door. I hurried to go inside and the warmth welcomed me but I was still felt cold.  
-You're cold? He asked me and I nodded yes.  
-Okay..erm..Come with me. He said and I followed him upstairs. He opened up the wardrobe and when he found what he was looking for he closed it and handed me a t-shirt.  
-Wear this and give me your clothes cupcake. I looked at him and then at the t-shirt. Well what exactly I was expecting? Women's clothes? Yeah right.. That wasn't gonna happen. So I headed to the bathroom and change as he said. His t-shirt was like a dress on my tiny figure but I wasn't complaining. It was better than being eaten by a wolf right? So I opened the door and walked outside and Cam lifted his head to my direction. A half smile make it's appearance on his lips and I felt my cheeks burning.  
-You're looking hot. He said coming toward me.  
-What about my hair? I asked changing the subject. There was no way I will let him make me feel uncomfortable. He took them from my embrace and left the room only to come back a minute or so ago with a hairdryer back. Oh well that was great but the great question remained with no answer. Why had he saved me since he wanted to kill me? So I decided to ask him because there was no way I could sleep if I didn't knew… He might didn't want to kill me after all right? When I finished with my hair I left the bathroom and walk to the bedroom. He was laying there still shirtless –gosh was he doing this on purpose?- and with his wings out of view. I raised my chin with confidence and walked toward him.  
-Cam why did you-  
-Come and lay here before you catch a cold. He interrupt me.  
-I..with you? I asked completely out of guard. I mean yeah we had sex and everything but I supposed to hate him and he supposed to be the bad guy here who wanted to kill me right? I couldn't just go and lay beside him which would leaving me unprotected and-  
-Are you coming girly? He interrupt me again although this time I pretty much was having a monologue with myself. Okay I guess.. Here we go. I jumped into the bed and quickly covered myself with the blanket but I couldn't help but shiver.  
-You're having me by your side and you're still cold? He laughed softly with this but for me it wasn't funny. At all. I narrowed my eyes to him and then gaze up thinking that he had a really big idea about himself. Like his ego was huge. I shook my head annoyed.  
-Cam seriously..Why did you save me? I mean you wanna kill me anyway so why you didn't let me die tonight? I finally managed to asked the question that burned inside me. He vivid green eyes found mine and he put his finger to my cheek.  
-Aw..You think I'm in love with you my little one? And that why I saved you? He asked sarcastically. I felt the hairs on the back of my neck rose at the sound of his voice. No of course not. I wasn't in love with him, couldn't be! I hated him. I smack his finger away and stare into his eyes.  
-I just wanna know. I replied.  
-Well in that case… Lucifer wants you alive and until he comes here I have to obey his orders which are to keep you here safe and sound. So don't get the wrong impression pancake.  
-Lu…Lucifer? My voice was trembling when I realized who Lucifer was. The Devil himself. My breath came out shortly and my hands became fists under the covers. Oh god.. And I thought being here with Cam was a bad thing…Yeah well..Guess again Luce, I thought to myself.  
-Don't worry he wont be the one who kill you. I'm the one who always kills you. In your every reincarnation. He turned to face me and drew his finger to my cheek while I was feeling my flesh burning were he touched me. And it was so damn wrong because I knew it burned out of my desire for me. Or in other words my body's desire for his. No stop Luce! He's a murderer who wants to kill you and have kidnapped you and moreover you already have a boyfriend who loves you and doesn't want to kill you. But I couldn't help what I did next. I grab his finger with my hand and stare into his eyes.  
-Then why? Why are you doing this? I demanded with my voice low. A smile played on his lips and his free hand went up to my bare leg and reached my thigh. My stomach turned into a knot and my cheeks burned me. I hated the fact that he had such an affect upon me.  
-This? He asked arching a brown  
-Or this? And before I even knew it his hot lips met mine. Within second he was above me and my hands were tangled on his hair. I hated that I wanted him so badly and I hated that I enjoyed this. The way he was caressed me, the way his hand were all over my body which was on fire, the way he was kissing me, the way he turned my world upside down. I was so concentrate on the way his lips were moving on mine and it came to my as a shock the way he stopped. I breathed heavily beginning him with my eyes to keep on kissing me. It was wrong and sick and twisted but I couldn't help it. He was right all along. I wanted him since day one and all the time we spent together made me want him even more.  
-Say it Girly. I got ya wrapped around my finger don't i? You're in love with me. He continued. The words were out before I even could stop them  
-Just kiss me. I breathed. His finger were now to my lips and I half opened my mouth wait for him to kiss me. And when he deep came closer instead of kiss me he smiled.  
-I'm not gonna kiss you girly. I don't know how much time do we have but I wanna see you beg for me. For my kiss and for my body. And with that he left from his position so quickly that I wasn't even prepare. All of a sudden I felt like I was naked or something and all of that just because he wasn't above me anymore and he wasn't kissing me and the warmth of his body weren't here. I should be glad. No I should be grateful but unlike that I felt empty. He then smiled, got up and walked out of the room like nothing had happened leaving me there being turned on and breathing hard.  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12  
The next morning I found myself, touching something hard and not my pillow. Hard and hot and..it was moving? What the-? I opened my eyes and I came face to face with Cam's chest. My eyes went wide and I could feel heat coming to my cheeks. My head and my hand were on his chest –his bare chest- and his hand was resting on my waist. Oh god.. How did this happened? When I slept last night my back was to him and I was at the edge of the bed! For some reason my eyes were still on his bare chest. Okay he might wanted to kill him but he was hot I had to admit that. He was still sleeping so if I try to get up I would definitely awake him. I had to stay were I was. How great. I groan silently and decided to at least sat up. So I did and I support myself to my elbow. I start to watch the details in his body now. His skin wasn't olive instead it was pale but not an awful pale. More like a natural color. Not too pale and too olive. He had muscles and of course six-packs which meant that he was definitely working out. My gaze turn to his face now and I could see how thick his black lashes was. Apart from that his hair was also thick and as dark as his wings. What I was trying to say is that the guy was screaming HOT AND DANGEROUS from miles away and here I was stuck in a house with him.  
My parents and Daniel would have definitely freak out by now. I was here two or three days without signal on my cell-phone. Yep they would have freaked out. I was wondering what Arianne would think though. It was the day that she had told me everything and right after that I disappeared. She must have guest that something was wrong but she couldn't find me here I was sure about it. And I've lost my chance. Suddenly his hand moved from my waist and he turned his back on my.  
I had to cover my mouth with my hand to not scream. It was the first time I saw his back and I was sure not expecting that. Two long lines start from his shoulders and they were reaching his waist basin. I guess that was were his wings were coming from. It definitely looked like it was hurt, a lot to be specific. I wonder if he hurt every time he was showing off his wings.  
Without realizing what I was doing, I extended my hand and with my finger trembling and I touched his scar as softly as I could. But that it was enough to wake him up.  
He sat up and I drew my finger back within seconds.  
-What are you doing girly? His voice was hoarse from the sleep and when he called me with the nickname he had given to me my stomach did a funny thing. Like something flap in it or something like that. Gosh even when I was around Daniel I didn't feel this way.  
-I…not for long. I said swallowing  
-Sleep. It's early. His hair were messy from the pillow and I couldn't help but laugh because he looked like someone had messed them.  
-What? He asked curiously  
-You hair.  
-Make me look sexy? A grin passed across his face and I blushed.  
-You slept in my arms didn't you? Now my heart start to beat faster  
-I..no. You were the one who had his arm on my waist. I accused him. He sat up and came above me. I caught my breath from surprise and stay very still as he had locked my body with his.  
-And you had your head on my chest all night long girly. He gave me a half smile, his green eyes glittering. I could feel his breath on my face as he spoke.  
-You really do like me don't you? He leaned over to me so his lips were almost touching mine. I bit my lower lip and looked deep in his eyes trying to think clearly.  
-Stop doing that. I told him and turned my face so I didn't look at him  
-I just want you to admit it and then I might stop torturing you. Yesterday for instance, you were begging me to kiss you. My whole body shiver as he said that. It was true of course but I couldn't help it. He was hot and a pretty damn good kisser. What are you thinking Luce? He wants to kill you remember that? A little voice inside me whispered.  
-Get off me. My voice came out steady thank god.  
-And if I don't? He asked with a devil-may-care smile  
-Do they hurt? Your scars I mean? I caught him out of guard I could tell that. He green eyes went wide and his breath came out slower.  
-What? He breathed  
-Your scars on your back. Do they hurt you? He was looking at me but in reality he was looking at nothing. He face was blank, expressionless. He sat up on the bed and run his hand through his hair. I sat up too and looked at him in surprise. What had I say to make him like that? Then as an answer to my unspoken question he turned to me.**

**-Hurt? You have no idea girly. Especially when I joined Lucifer.  
-When you joined Lucifer? I repeated puzzled.  
-I wasn't always the bad guy you know. Although it was my choice and that was when my wings got black. They used to be a blind white you know, like Arianne's.  
-Oh. I didn't really knew what else to say to that. It was the first time since I met him, that he looked so… sincerely. I stare at him with concern and I found myself feeling sorry for him. I swallowed and sit closer to him. I raised my hand and even though I hesitated at first I put it on his arm. He wasn't expecting my move and looked at me confused.  
-What are you doing? My cheeks were blushing and I drew my hand back biting my lower lip.  
-I…But I didn't finished my sentence. What I was bout to say? Hey it's okay you can talk to me? That was what friends were doing but we weren't friends. Right, you are lovers. A little voice inside me whisper. No he wasn't to kill me, I disagreed. While I had this monologue with myself Cam was looking at me still puzzled with my reaction.  
-Why did you…Why did you chose Lucifer? I asked lowering my voice as I used his name. I wasn't really used to this angel-devil stuff yet.  
-A lot of reasons girly not worthy your time or mine. He replied.  
-So we hooked up and I don't even know anything about you. That is not fair. I crossed my hands in front of my chest and to my surprise he laugh  
-What? I demanded feeling anger rose within me. His green eyes met mine.  
-You're cute when you do that. He said amused.  
-Oh so now I entertain you? I could see he was trying really hard not to laugh at me again  
-It's not funny! You keep me here and you can kill me whenever you want to so the least you can do is answer my questions!  
-You got a point here Lucy. What do you wanna know? I was surprised he actually gave in so quickly but I didn't let that show.  
-Why did you chose Lucifer?  
-Personal reasons. He replied dead serious but I wasn't about to let that go. I was stubborn and I would do my best to get what I wanted.  
-You fought with someone and you were angry? I tried but he shook his head no. So I went on with plan b  
-A girl broke you heart? And then I saw the changed. His playful smile vanished and his eyes darkened. Even his whole face lost it's light as he got sullen. I've never seen him like this before. He even seemed weak. I knew that was it then.  
-What did she do Cam?  
-Nothing. He snapped  
-Go on tell me. What did she do to make you…chose him.  
-I said nothing Lucinda. Let it go. Yeah right. Like that's gonna happen. I went near him and looked at his eyes.  
-You said you're gonna answer my question so do it.  
-I said nothing. He repeated. He was angry now I could tell but I wasn't giving up.  
-Come on! What did she might do to be so terrible that turn you into- And suddenly his hand were on my neck and he bring me down to the bed with force. My eyes went wide and my heart start beating faster. It was like I was re-living my dream where he had strangled me. My air was leaving my lungs and I tried to break free but of course I couldn't.  
-Cam..you're..hurting me… I tried to say whimpering but his grid was still tight.  
-Listen to me and listen to me carefully Girly. I am not your friend or anything like that okay? I'm here to accomplish my mission which is to kill you. And if I saved you yesterday because Lucifer told me to keep you safe and sound until he orders me to kill you. Don't get the wrong impression. The tears that were burning in my eyes broke free and I started crying. Now I could see how dangerous he could be if he wanted to. But before I hit a nerve and I wasn't going to make him the favor and stop. He was gonna kill me either way right?  
-You…are sca-scared. You're nothing but a..coward Cam. Whatever she did to you.. You just gave in and went with the easy way. That's what you're doing with me. You want to kill me because you're afraid of me. His eyes went wide with surprise but his grid was still tight. H leaned closer to me and whisper  
-You must be afraid of me girly and you are. I can the fear in your eyes. You don't even admit how you feel about me. You don't even admit that as much as you hate me you also want me.  
-No! I blurred with anger just like my tears kept on streaming down my face and I start to feel dizzy.  
-Let me go! I cried and to my surprise he did. I sat up and start coughing. I was crying and coughing at the same time in a shift of a moment I knew I was about to pass out. The though didn't even formed in my mind and the next thing I knew was that everything went blank.**


	13. Chapter 13

** CHAPTER 13  
I felt someone shook me soft and I was sure that someone was calling my name. Well not my name exactly. Lucy. Oh yeah I was still with Cam. Cam who tried to strangle me. Nope there was no way I would got up until I was sure I was alone. I needed to get out of here as soon as possible.  
-Come on Lucy. His voice was soft unlike I've been used to. He sounded almost…like he had regretted what he had done before.  
-It'll be too boring without you girly. His finger reached my cheek and he stroke it gently, so gently that I shivered. I fight hard not to open my eyes. Maybe I was right and he had regret it. Maybe he was caring about me and just didn't want to show it for some reason. Or maybe you're being naughty and just because you like him you want him to be the good guy who will protect you. The voice inside my told me. No definitely not. I didn't like him.. Duh who was I kidding? Of course I liked him. Even the way he rested his finger on my cheek now drove me crazy not to mention the way he had kissed me the night before. But I shouldn't feel the way I felt now. I mean yesterday he almost killed me. However I knew I couldn't help it. It just happened. Then you should stop it or prevent it somehow. My voice said. Before it's too late.  
-Okay..lets try this. I heard him say and he pulled away his finger. I didn't heard him for a few seconds and then… Then he start tickling me. A laugh escape my mouth as I got up and pulled away.**

**-You're smart girly but you cant fool me. A half smile played on his lips.**

**-So..you are tickle.. He came closer and I went back extending my hand in front of me.  
-Don't you dare touch me. I warned him.  
-You just said the magic word girly. And then he attacked me. I fell back on the bed laughing and screaming at him to stop but seems like he enjoyed it so he kept on tickling me.  
-No! Stop it! I tried to grab his hand but I couldn't, he was way faster. What are you doing? He almost killed you last night remember? But I ignored the voice and keep trying to catch his hand. If I was gonna die at least I should enjoyed it.  
-Cam no! I tried again and he laughed at my reaction  
-No way girly. He continue with a wide smile on his face. A surprisingly genuine smile on his face. He tried to kill you, the little voice inside my said and it was right. He indeed tried to kill my last night but… I just couldn't reject him that way. Maybe I've pressured him to much or something? He had saved me after all he couldn't just kill me. He might have changed his mind. I managed to grab his hands and I hold them. I stop laughing and I became serious again as a flashback of his hands on my neck came rushing back.  
- You…tried to kill me. My throat felt dry like I haven't drink anything for a long time. My back went on the wall as I pulled back and let go of his hands.  
-Luce… He breathed and met my gaze  
-We both know that… this is gonna happen either way. You know it. Why are you so surprised? His hand reached for my chin and as he took it I stayed very still with my heart pounding.  
-Because… because I thought you..liked me. The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them. He stare at me in disbelief for a second and then smiled.  
-Girly you're just a toy to me. If I haven't kill you yet is only because I wait for Lucifer to tell me to do so. That's why I haven't killed you yet. I'm not in love with you and I'm not your friend. Whatever feelings you have for me… It's only you you feel like that not me.  
-But that night in my room- I felt tears burning at the corner of my eyes ready to fall down. I didn't want to cry in front of him, didn't want to show him how much it hurt me what he just said. Like he didn't knew how I felt about him because I wasn't supposed to feel that way, I did. My heart was pounding when he touch me, my whole body shivers when he kisses me and that night on my place…Was the best night of my life. I couldn't ignore all of this forever even thought I knew how twisted it was to feel that way for him. And maybe it was already too late to just erase those feelings.  
-That night in your room… Well.. men have needs you know. His ironic smile make me wanna slap him.  
-So you just fucked me only for your entertainment? I demanded and he struggle.  
-You can say that. And just to be clear I don't feel anything about you and when the time comes I wont hesitate to drive a knife through you heart. My hand reacted on his own but before I could do anything he grab it inches away from his cheek  
-What is it Lucy? The truth hurt you?  
-Shut up! I yelled and the tears I've been holding back for a while now, escaped.**

**-You're falling for me aren't you girly? His grip loosen at my hand and he let it go. I wiped the tears of my eyes with the back of my hand but it was too late. He had already guess what I didn't even dared to admit to myself.  
-Well.. too bad isn't it? He said and he pulled back  
-Why you're such a jerk? My voice rose and echoed in the room.  
-I'm not a jerk Lucinda. Just selfish and bad. Because when you're weak you don't succeed anything. I was nothing before I decide to follow Lucifer and I hated it.  
-No… I whispered feeling more tears coming to my eyes but of course I couldn't stop them. His hand caught my chin again and lift it so I could look directly in his eyes. His fingertips on my skin gave me the sensation that I was burning.  
-That's how life is it Luce. If you care about others you lose. I did that mistake before and I ain't gonna do it again. I wont let history repeat herself. And whatever you feel for me… It would be better if you forget it for your own good. It is a matter of a few days before Lucifer give me the command to kill you. My voice couldn't come out, it was stuck in my throat and my stomach was a knot. A sob get out of my lips but instead of saying anything else, he let go of my chin and got up to his feet.  
-I'm gonna bring you something to eat. Don't you even dare try to get out. He turned his back on me and walked away and out of the room. The moment I heard the door closing behind him I start sobbing silently.  
After a while I heard the door open again and I had to take a few deep breaths before I face him again. I try not to give so much attention on what had happened because that way I would only make it harder to myself.  
-Luce? Are you here? This voice didn't belonged to Cam. It was a female's voice, a voice I recognized within seconds. Arianne's voice. I rose to my feet and run down the stairs.  
-Oh thank God you're alive! Before I even got closer she held me into a small embrace for a few seconds  
-Arianne how did you-  
-Not now. We have to get out of here, come on. She grab my hand and literally drew me out of the house. She came to a halt and freed my hand. And then she extended her wings. I start to get used to those angelic stuff now. Just like Cam's wings there were huge and tall, so huge that I wonder how a tiny body like hers good afford them.  
-Turn around. She ordered. I did and she caught me by my waist and just like Cam had done she lift me up to the sky.  
Watching the house I was in for 4 days gave a feeling of happiness that I wouldn't be there again. I was now free and safe, Arianne would find a way to protect me from Lucifer ad finally I would be able to learn all of my questions. And Cam… Since he was the enemy there was no doubt I would see him again. However until then all the feelings I may had for him would go away, they had to didn't they?**


End file.
